Shadow and Ghost
by MissKittyRoads
Summary: Unblooded youths are being abducted and the youngest Arbitrator has been chosen to investigate. He finds himself on a game preserve planet as prey. When he meets an intriguing female human sniper who is also hunting the hunters, they form a cautious alliance that to both their surprise may just escalate when the dust settles and secrets are revealed. M Rating applies.
1. Content Warning

**This is a Fan Fiction so therefore I own NOTHING, save for the imagination of the story and my own characters fitting into the mold of "Predator".**

**Rated 'M' for a reason: Explicit language, gore, and interspecies sex (not extremely explicit but it's there). You have been warned and if I haven't scared you off yet, then I welcome you to the world in my head.**

**Please enjoy the adventure of Shadow and Ghost.**

xxxXxxx

And just a quick note to those who have been following along. I had to make some document adjustments so the story would be easier to read, but no content has changed. I just moved my content warning and Glossary to their own pages.

Hope everyone continues to enjoy!

Much Love, Miss Kitty


	2. Glossary

**Complete Glossary of terms and names**

**(Could contain spoilers, as it is complete for the story): **

**Set'rath** : "Deadly Shadow" Is our Hero.

**Bhu'ja**: "Ghost" is our Heroine (This is a nickname).

**Cetanu'nan-de**: "The Dark Warrior's Kiss" or "Cetanu's Kiss" (Bhu'ja's Real Yautja name)

**Kwei-kv'var-de**: "Sly Hunter" (Bhu'ja's Father)

Elder **Thar'n-thwei** : "Strong Blood" (Arbitrator elder, i.e. Set'rath's superior/clan leader)

**Elder (Kn'aka)**

**Clan Leader (K'cha'ku**)

**Vor'mekta** : Stalker

**Pauked**: fucked

**C'jit**: shit/damn

**Honored (Kch-pa'ya-te**)

**Unblooded**: Have yet to make a kill (Unblood (**Thwei-mo**))

**Young Blood (Thwei-kalei**)

**Blooded**: Honorably passed his Chiva (Trial)

**Arbitrator**: Yautja Judge, Jury, executioner (Arbitrator (**Thei-de'aka**))

**Bad Bloods**: Fugitives (dishonorable killers) (Bad Blood (**Thwei-kya-te**))

**Ooman**: Human

**Berserkers**: The 3 Super Predators

**Cetanu** : The Yautja God of Death (The Dark Warrior)

**Paya** : The Yaut'ja Warrior God

**Med-kit**: Field first aid kit

**Shuriken**: A weapon like the hunter's disk that opens up into an array of blades.

**Combi-staff**: A telescopic, extended to its full length when used in combat. It is made of incredible material, light but sharp, thin but strong.

**Sei-i** : Yes; Afirmative  
**H'ko**: No; Negative  
**Pair Bond**: Monogamous relationship (Rare for Yautjas, but does happen) Also referred to as a Life Mate

**Kha'cti-pa** "Reckless Spear": dame of **D'lex-dekna** and in pursuit of a seat on the council

**D'lex-dekna** "Metallic eyes": the only Daughter of **Kha'cti-pa **(killed by her brother during her chiva)

**Kainde Amedha** : Hard Meat (Xenomorphs)  
**Pyode Amedha** : Soft Meat (Humanoids)

Brave Blood: **Yey'thwei** –Hunt sister (top score)

Jungle Moon: **Dto'Luar-ke**-Hunt sister (3rd score)Killed during Chiva

Dead Wood: **Thei-Kiloun**- Hunt Sister (4th score) Killed during Chiva

**Mar'cte**: Killer/assassin (D'lex-dekna's ½ brother) "**Zabin"** (insect)

**H'ulij-bpe** : Crazy

**Nracha'var**: Relentless Hunter, **D'lex-dekna's** sire and originally thought to be dead.

**Yautja Prime**: The Yautja's home planet.

***If Yautja is being fully spoken it will be in bold like this.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Shadow and Ghost**

**Chapter 1: First Encounter**

Set'rath knelt high on a branch in the trees, his shift suit working flawlessly as he melted into his surroundings. Silent and deadly he watch the sky as parachutes opened and panicked humans struggled to understand what was happening to them as they plummeted to the ground. He understood their confusion and waking up in free fall was not a feeling he cared to repeat anytime soon. He almost felt sorry for them, they just like him, where prey in a dishonorable hunt.

He was not pleased with the idea of being prey, but had not questioned the Elders when they selected him as one of the youngest Arbitrators to turn the hunt around on these Bad Bloods. The Elders told him that a number of Unblooded Hunters had gone missing from their home world and the only lead was a witness to one of the abductions. So they set him up to look like an Unblooded Hunter, his youth working for him. The Bad Bloods took the bait and now here he was.

He growled in irritation. He still could not recall anything after they had taken him by illegal teleportation; he could not recall what happened aboard the ship. Whoever the Bad Bloods were, they had pauked with him and his equipment taking his net launcher and disc. Disguised as he was, he had not been allowed a shoulder cannon or Shuriken and he wore a unmarked bio-mask. _Clearly, they want me at a disadvantage, but, what they do not know will be used to my advantage._ Set'rath guessed they had to have gassed him, even if he was Unblooded he never would have let them take his weapons voluntarily and he did not remember anything from aboard their ship.

A group of confused male humans cautiously walked under his hiding place pulling his attention from the skies and his internal monologue. They where wild eyed as they swung their firearms side to side attempting to aim at everything, but not really aiming at anything. He shook his head knowing all too well that their weapons would run out of projectiles, and then they would be forced to face the hunters of this planet on the hunter's terms. He continued to watch them cut a noisy path through the underbrush as he silently hoped the noise would draw out his quarry.

A quiet sound drew his attention from the group of humans. Watching heat signatures through his visor he tried to get a lock on what made the noise. He ran through several vision settings before spotting a female human. She wore some sort of strange camouflaged body suit with a hood pulled up over her head, with only her eyes visible. Her clothing must be thermal, as her heat signature seemed to be faint and hard to spot. _Interesting._ She stalked behind the men watching or waiting he didn't know, but she seemed overly cautious even for her current situation and that peaked his curiosity enough to observe her actions. The interlocking branches of the tree canopy making his movement easy to stay above her as she followed the group. She stopped occasionally looking up in the trees, looking for something but giving no indication that she saw him.

She was hanging back from the males and when Set'rath heard a loud trill and the growling barks of hounds, he saw her quickly scale the tree he currently stood in and hunkered down on the branch opposite him. She took aim with her weapon towards the males focusing through a scope on top of the weapon. Set'rath watched with interest wondering what her intentions where. A pack of horned beasts rushed under the tree and charged the group of men, their back spikes vibrating with anticipation.

The men began to fire off their weapons. The first hound fell in a bloody heap as the rounds of a mini gun ripped through it. The woman fired a round taking out a hound coming up from the men's flank, her shot ripping through its temple and exploding the far side of its skull. She reloaded.

One of the men in a tan suit brandishing pearl handled handguns took out another hound but at the expense of his ammo store. He threw the empty handguns at an approaching hound. The woman fired again, hitting the hound at the base of the skull. The exit wound exploding the throat onto the man in the suit. Set'rath watched the female sniper, curious how she had suspected the ambush on the males.

A soldier of sorts heavily armed took out another hound firing head on at it and turning to another when the one dropped twitching and bleeding at his feet. The remaining hounds hung back when their pack mates began to fall ignoring the rounds that occasionally hit them from where they circled the group. One of the men in an orange jump suit holding a make shift knife began to panic and yelled towards the others. "What the fuck are they man? What the fuck are they?" He began to run and another in the group yelled after him to stop. "Fuck you man I ain't dying this way." Was the orange jump suit's response as he took off. The hounds charged after him with excited yips.

The man was not fast enough to out run the pursuing hounds and they gained on him quickly. The lead runner leapt onto the man's back, its claws sank into his flesh, his panicked scream echoed as he fought in a futile attempt to get free from the beast as it lacerated through his flesh. The group where firing their weapons again but he had disappeared from sight and their wild shots failed to hit the hound on top of him.

Set'rath's looked over at the female sniper when she cursed quietly. The hound was blocked and she could not get a clear shot on the creature. "Forgive me." She whispered and pulled the trigger. The round contacted the man's cheek and tore through the top of his skull. "You may have been a piece of shit, but you will not be a trophy today." The hound looked at the lifeless man, snorted in disappointment, and trotted off when another trill echoed through the forest. The other hounds looked towards the sound, snarled towards the remaining humans then bolted away into the forest. "Show yourself honor-less one." The woman whispered focusing through her scope directing Set'rath's attention along her line of sight following the retreating hounds.

He watched the hounds disappear through the underbrush to disappear near a faint heat signature that resembled another Yautja hidden amongst the trees. The woman next to him began to move pulling his attention back to her as she shouldered her weapon. She continued to speak quietly but this time she turned to look at him. "I know you are there Vor'mekta. You are obviously not with them," She tossed her chin in the direction the hounds had run. "Since you haven't killed me yet." Through his vision filters Set'rath could tell her eyes where piercingly green and focused, even cloaked as he was she looked up to his face. Her scent was strange and not like a "normal" human, she was unafraid, and the bitterness of hatred when she watched the hounds bolt to their master rolled off her in waves. "Be careful." She continued. "They are hunting you too. Make no mistake they are not your allies. They do not fight fair and they are larger than you." She eyed him from head to toe. "You don't carry yourself like the others. I prey to your gods that you are a Blooded warrior as the last two…" She glared into the distance her eyes glittered with unshed tears and her hatred flaring. "Where not."

She climbed down unconcerned if he followed. As her feet touched the forest floor, she looked up at him. **"Safe hunting."** Then bolted away from him and the dead hounds, but instead of heading towards the group of men she ran in the opposite direction. He stared after her confused. He did not like to be confused, plus he wanted to know what information she held about this situation and what did she know about the Unblooded youths, and how much larger could these bad bloods be compared to him? He was not a small male and for the little female ooman to so casually discount his size was concerning. Deciding the Bad Bloods could wait for the night he jumped from the tree and pursued the female sniper towards the river. She covered ground faster than he expected she could and by the time he caught up to her she was crossing the partially dried up riverbed. He remained cloaked as he followed, but he had the distinct feeling this woman already knew he "stalked" her.

Set'rath followed her into a clearing, were the tail end of a small hunting ship stuck out the side of the rocky wall. The female began her skilled climb up the wall towards a hole in the side of the ship's tail. Set'rath followed from a distance, unsure if she was worth this extra trouble, but the fact she had no fear near him, she spoke Yautja, and that she had information he wanted kept him pursuing her up into the ship. Adjusting his vision he followed the faint heat impression left by her foot prints and followed them down the main corridor and along a side access hall into a room with no door.

The woman had placed her weapon down and stood a few feet away from it. When he entered the doorway, she was standing, facing him with her hands at her shoulders showing him her palms. "Come in Vor'mekta, you have questions." He rushed her and clenched his vise like grip around her throat uncloaking as he pressed her back against the wall. She still wore her hood so only her eyes, those impossibly green eyes, where visible and they where un-intimidated by his display. He growled and squeezed slightly, soliciting a glare from her as she swallowed against his palm. "If you are done posturing, I'll tell you all I know." She stared into his eye shield unblinking. He kept his hold for a few seconds before letting her go, backing off a few steps.

He growled and gestured for her to talk. She glared at him. "You have no manners. Sit, we have much to discuss." She sat down and he noted that she made the choice on purpose to be away from her weapon. He clicked impatiently to her and took a seat across from her; this time giving her some space as even sitting, he dwarfed the demolished room.

"First formalities." She said as she pulled back her hood exposing her face to him. He noticed she wore her black hair in a single braid woven tight to her scalp from forehead to tip. She looked to have tattoos (he never understood that ooman custom, scars earned during a hunt where better) down the back and sides of her neck that disappeared below her clothes. She continued to speak and Set'rath noticed her high cheek bones and the care she took care not to show him her teeth. "What may I call you?" she asked.

She seemed to know a little Yautja and he wondered if she would know his name. "Set'rath." He rumbled low. She studied him a moment, before nodding her head respectfully. "Fitting name for you."

Despite himself he grinned behind his mask. His mask? He wondered briefly if he should remove it as she had with her hood, then shook himself. "Name?"

Her features tightened with a private pain. "Bhu'ja."

He studied her again. How did an ooman have a Yautja name? He clicked at her in confusion.

She swallowed and as fast as the pain showed itself it was gone. "If we survive and you wish to know it I will tell you my true name. For now I don't exist and that is just the way of it."

Her added explanation only served to confuse him more, but his curiosity could wait for now. "Talk."

"First you need to know that there are three, I call them Berserkers, they are larger than you." She glared when started to growl. "You are large for a Yautja male, but the Berserkers are not Yautja…at least not like any I have met. These monsters have no honor."

Set'rath could hear the anger in her voice as she spoke about the dishonorable hunters. She was genuinely upset that the Yautja codes where being violated. He clicked at her and she continued. "They capture prey and bring it here to this planet, parachuting it in instead of landing." He growled at the memory of waking up in free fall and Bhu'ja nodded. "You and I were lucky, not all the chutes open."

He felt sick and the bubblings of hatred for these Berserkers. "Continue."

She nodded. "They bring in the top predators of any given planet. They value quantity not quality. They hunt with those spiked hounds we saw earlier, to tire out their quarry and give them a chance to evaluate it. Then they employ scare tactics fucking with the prey's mind. Once the prey is worn down and for all intents and purposes, out of its mind they strike a dying blow from the back while cloaked, and let the creature bleed out…it not always a fast kill."

Set'rath growled and he made to get up when Bhu'ja stopped him. "Wait, there is more."

_More? _He looked at her and she continued. "They do all of that to anger their favorite prey…" She paused and her voice sounded tired. "You."

He roared reflexively and Bhu'ja sat there letting him compose himself. When he finally hissed and clicked at her impatient for her to continue explaining, she spoke. "I have been here through two hunts so far, this one is number three." She sighed. "At first I tried to group together all I found, but men don't listen." Her voice was intensifying in irritation. "The group I was brought here with died within two days. I managed to wound the hound keeper, but not enough to kill him. While tending my wounds I heard the roar of a Yautja. He sounded young…Too young. I made it to the camp in time to see the youth beheaded while forced to his knees by the bigger of the three."

Her anger was dripping from every word she spoke and Set'rath was trembling with the need for revenge. Bhu'ja took a deep breath and continued still. "The second youth I tried to find. But they had moved camps and it took me too long to find them again…" She trailed off and he could hear it in her voice that she held herself responsible for their loss. "I found the youth strapped to an altar with bloody skulls piled up to his feet. He had bled out and there was nothing I could do."

Set'rath stood and turned to leave pausing briefly at the door when she spoke quietly. "One more thing." He glanced back. "Before trying to get to one of their ships to get off this planet all three must fall or they'll remotely self destruct the ship. Last hunting cycle a human got to the ship…he never made it off the planet…those assholes still have two cloaked near their camp." He nodded and stepped from the room leaving Bhu'ja behind him. Cloaking before exiting the ship he headed towards his quarry knowing now there where only three and they thought him inexperienced, a deception he planned to use to his advantage.

Bhu'ja took a deep breath after Set'rath left, the black and cream mottled Yautja was certainly a presence to reckon with. Feeling confident she had done all she could to warn him, she set her mind to planning. If he was a Blooded Hunter then the Berserkers should find him a difficult catch and anything she could do ensure his victory was fair game where those honor-less assholes where concerned.

She counted her ammo and reloaded her rifle. _Shit! Twenty nine. Need to make them count._ She had a side arm, but she doubted the 9mm rounds would do more than just piss them off, but she checked the rounds anyways. _Worst case scenario I can destroy my own skull…just try to trophy this bitch._ She leaned back against the wall sighing. She already knew she was more than likely dead, but if she could avenge her father before it happened she at least could live up to her name and make him proud before joining him in the afterlife. Running her tongue along the top row of her teeth hovering over her elongated canines. _Would Set'rath want my head as a trophy too, if he knew?_


	4. Chapter 2

**Shadow and Ghost**

**Chapter's 2: Cetanu's Name**

Set'rath crossed the riverbed heading back towards the site of the ambush on the humans. The smell of blood was stale in the air and the hound's tracks were easy to follow as their claws had torn up the ground in their haste to get back to their master. Coming up to where the Hound Keeper had been hiding while watching the humans, the ground was less disturbed as the hounds calmed down and then walked calmly away with him.

Their trail cut deep into the forest, switch backing a few times before entering a hunting camp that appeared to be deserted. He cautiously ducked under a branch and a sticky web attached itself to his chest and shoulder, he wiped it away without a second thought. The scent of rotten flesh was heavy in the air and as he cautiously entered the fireless camp, the sharp point of an altar could be seen. Remembering what Bhu'ja had told him about them stringing up one of the Unblooded youths he made his way towards the large carved stone. He could see a chain wrapped around the backside and as he approached, he could see there was indeed a body of a younger Yautja tethered up.

The youth, stripped of all weapons and armor, had been alive when tied up from the evidence of bruising on his skin from the chains. Skulls at the base of the altar where piled up to the boy's ankles, his throat had been slit and allowed to bleed out over the grizzly offering piled under him. Set'rath felt an uncontrollable build up of rage as he cut the youth's body down and laid his body in its position for final rest. There was no time to bury him but at least he could rest untortured.

After reciting a final prayer for the youth, Set'rath roared an enraged promise to the Berserkers. He was coming for them and they would pay. His roar was deep and strong and when he ended his challenge, the echoing roars of the Berserkers taunted him. He charged forward towards their position, knowing he should proceed with caution, but incapable of it. He wanted to see their blood run just like they had watched the youth bleed out.

As he charged forward, he stepped into a trip line. A net caught him around the ankles and sent him sprawling to his chest. He roared in rage, extending his wrist blades, and began to hack at the net tangling his ankles. Bhu'ja landed in front of him dropping from the trees. "Set'rath! Stop! Calm your mind. They set you up." Her voice was silky and her eyes began to lull him into a sense of peace. Shaking his head, he still felt rage and struck out at her; she dodged his blades reflexively and continued to speak to him. "Easy. They want you angry and reckless. Calm your mind. Let me help you."

Bhu'ja had rushed to find him when she heard his challenge roar. She knew the Berserkers had set the same trap for him as they did the previous Yautja youth. He was listening to her voice and his violent lash outs where slowing as he regained control over his emotions. "Come on Set'rath. Put your blades away and I will get you out of the net." He nodded his understanding, but his blades where slow to retract. "Come on handsome, put them away." She crooned to him. His blades slid back into their sheath and she quickly went to work untangling the slashed net from his ankles.

Dropping the scrap netting into a heap, she placed a hand on his forearm and urged him gently to follow her back to the river. His large hand curled around her forearm, his claw pressing against her but he did not squeeze to her relief. He was fighting the toxins affecting his system. _Good you're strong._ She thought as she carefully led him to the river. The sun was finally cresting the horizon's edge and she did not want him in a rage during nightfall, when one of the Berserkers would come looking for him.

Standing near the edge of the riverbed she slowly knelt next to a sliver of water cutting through the rock. "I need you to kneel, Set'rath. I have to wash the poison off your skin." He was reluctant and began to shake with the effort of his internal fight to keep his mind from reacting violently. "Come on. Follow me." She knelt and he mimicked her painstakingly slow. As his knees touched the soil Bhu'ja went to let go of his arm, but his claws began to dig in. "Ok. I won't let go." Reaching the best she could with one hand into the water and cupped her hand bringing the cool liquid up to his exposed skin of his neck and shoulder.

Reaching down again she brought more water up and let it poor over his collarbone dripping it over his chest. Flattening her hand against his pectoral muscle, she felt him shiver under her touch. "Easy. Come on back to me." Rubbing the water into his skin, re-dipping her hand into the water as needed for more. She brought her wet hand up against his lower mandible barely exposed under his mask and stroked him gently. His shaking was finally slowing. "There now, easy. How are you feeling now?" He didn't respond except to tilt his head slightly as she continued to rub the water against his skin. "Set'rath?" She began to drop her hand and as she let it slide to his chest, she felt his steady heart beat under her finders. Glaring at him she dropped her hand and pulled her other out of his grip. "Just how long where you planning on letting me rub on you?" She glared when his shoulders bobbed and his clicking laughter began to increase in pitch, "Lord you are an ass." She teased without much venom. "Joking at a time like this, Really?"

Set'rath rolled his shoulders and his laughter slowed, regarding her for a moment he asked. "How did you know?"

"About the trap or how to help you?"

"Both."

"I was unlucky enough to stumble into a forgotten one. It doesn't affect me the way it did you and I was able to wash the sticky residue off." She shrugged. "I figured it was worth the risk getting you to the river to see if it would help you too."

Set'rath tilted his head at her. "You helped without knowing it would work?"

She nodded. "I had to try." Turning from him, she watched the sun creep the last few degrees to disappear below the horizon.

"I could have killed you." His voice rumbled softly.

With a haunted expression, she gave him a tight-lipped smile. "You're worth the risk." She walked over to a large bolder and sat down. A breeze kicked up and blew a thin strand of hair from her braid to tease her cheek.

Set'rath caught himself staring at her and checked himself. He moved to stand when the breeze carried her scent to him. He inhaled deeply, there was something very different about hers and he could not place it. To say that it was agitating him was an understatement. "What are you?" He grated.

She froze and eyed him. "What do you think I am?" She asked playing coy.

Tilting his head briefly, then nodded slightly as if answering his own question before speaking. "Confusing."

Bhu'ja relaxed and Set'rath waited patiently for her to speak. When she did not, he growled low and decided he needed to think, clear his head from the events that had happened. Shifting his suit on he melted into the background and went for a walk.

Bhu'ja watched him leave. He may have shifted, but what he didn't know was she could see faint heat signatures. His form was strong and each of his muscles flexed in a mesmerizing rhythm as she watched him disappear down the riverbed. Sighing. _Father I know you wanted me to find a strong Yautja, but really? Him?_ This was not the time or place to be thinking like that and she mentally shook herself to stay alert. She felt like laughing at the "stay alert" part of that thought. She operated lately on very little sleep and she was starting to feel fatigued. This hunt would be her last one way or the other. She prayed desperately to Cetanu that she had the strength to make it happen.

Jumping down from her perch on the boulder, she decided to make her way back up to the crashed ship for her rifle. Cursing herself for forgetting it in the first place when Set'rath had roared she'd rushed to stop him and left the weapon where she had propped it during their earlier conversation.

As she reached to pull her hood back over her head, she heard a faint sound that made her pause. It sounded like metal against rock. _Oh Fuck. _Pulling her side arm from its holster and flipped the safety off, keeping it near her thigh just in case it was Set'rath coming back. She did not want to pull a gun on him if he had any residual effects from the resin web the Berserkers had planted.

"**Pet of ****Kwei****-kv'var-de, you know i****t was only a matter of time before I found you. Did you believe the worthless Yautja would protect you?"** The oily voice of the Hound Keeper oozed through the air and Bhu'ja cursed her luck again. She had not been planning to confront the bastard in the dark.

"**Took you long enough to find me honor-less one."** She retorted to the darkness. She spotted his faint outline from across the riverbed. She did not however see his hounds or the other two Berserkers.

The Hound Keeper Laughed, a sound that reminded Bhu'ja of rocks in a tin can echoed through the darkness. **"Honor? Don't make me laugh pathetic ooman. My altar is the fullest and you will be the next edition strapped to it. My brothers can fight over the Yautja but you…" **He stepped closer and Bhu'ja pretended not to see him creep. **"Will be mine."**

"**I don't think so."** She spat back bringing up her gun and began firing at him. He was faster than she suspected and he dodged the rounds getting hit with three of the nine rounds she had fired at him. Cursing herself for letting him goad her like that, she vaulted up the silty riverbank to gain the higher ground.

"**I will have your red blood to paint my altar." He snarled. "You will die slow."**

"Fuck you!" She did not want to fight hand to hand with the brute but he closed the distance fast flashing his visor shield to taunt her. She fired the last five rounds at him, hitting him twice.

With a roar, he lunged the last few feet knocking the weapon from her hands. Bhu'ja surprised him by boxing the exposed sides of his neck as he tried to bear hug her. He roared in pain as she ducked and rolled out of his reach.

As he uncloaked he spoke. **"You can see me. I will have you now for sure." His voice was a little more than a growl. **

"**Keep dreaming asshole."** Despite herself she snarled at him and when he pulled up in surprise to her fangs, she used his hesitation to her advantage and launched a double kick into his lower abdominals with both her boots contacting just above his groin buckling him over with a pissed off roar. He swiped a hand at her as she fell to her back, hindering her from getting back up quickly. The Hound Keeper's claws sliced through her pant leg sinking into her outer thigh.

When she screamed in anger, he laughed amused. Raising his hand to admire her blood he abruptly stopped laughing when he saw the pale green liquid moistening his claws. **"Now isn't this interesting. Hybrid. So ****Kwei****-kv'var-de fathered an abomination after all.****"**

_Shit that hurt!_ Bhu'ja felt her body betraying as she stumbled to her feet, the wound began to throb and her vision was blurring. _Oh fuck me, the resin…and it is in my blood this time._

The Hound Keeper circled her toying with her now. **"I did not believe the rumors until now." **His voice grated with a sinister innuendo. **"You will make a fine edition to my altar. My brothers won't even have your color of blood."** The wind shifted and blew her scent towards him. Bhu'ja knew that change in his stance and the roll of his shoulders. **"Perhaps I won't be so fast in killing you. I wasn't due to mate this turn, but who would care about an abomination like you, when in the end your blood will run?"**

_Fuck!_ Her sight was almost gone and as she struggled to keep him in the small window she could see through, he just as quickly stepped from it. She side stepped to face him again and stepped her foot into a soft sinkhole in the riverbed. The Hound Keeper took advantage and launched his bulk at her hitting his chest against her chin knocking her to her back. Bhu'ja could not stop the surprised cry that tore from her lips. His grating laughter echoed in her ears.

She landed hard bouncing the back of her head against the riverbed. The Hound Keeper landed on top of her, she felt her lungs compress under his bulk and she fought to breathe. His laugh rumbled against her and she cursed him. He sat up straddling her between his knees, she continued to struggle until he open handed slapped her across the cheek letting his claws swipe across her cheek injecting more resin. Bhu'ja went limp.

-_Bhu'ja watched as her world went dark. An inky blackness settled in around her, she knew she should be afraid and was confused as to why she wasn't. Nothing was visible except a soft red aura. Walking towards it felt like going home. __**"Stop!"**__ A deep voice boomed._

"_**Who are you?"**__ She called out as she obeyed._

_The red aura shifted and shimmered growing in size until it enveloped everything but the inky black floor Bhu'ja stood on. Feeling a vibration rumble up through her feet, she looked down to see ripples like those over a pool after a stone has been thrown in. They where subtle at first but as the vibrations intensified so did the size of the ripples._

_A blacker than black figure arose from the inky depths to stand towering over her. The black figure was a Yautja like none she had ever seen; even the Berserkers would cower in this male's presence. His red eyes regarded her. When he spoke, she felt her soul pulled towards him. __**"For someone who shares my name, Cetanu'nan-de, I was not expecting to have you knock just yet."**_

"_**Cetanu."**__ She spoke his name in awe. __**"It wasn't by choice."**_

"_**Then go back and live up to my name. Send me those who would seek to send you before I call."**__ He reached forward shoving her shoulder in challenge. His roar echoed in her ears as the blackness surrounded her again.-_

The Hound Keeper purred and began to explore the curves of her body, when a loud roar ripped through the night pulling his attention from her. Set'rath appeared on the opposite side of the bank and roared again. The Hound Keeper stood up, leaving Bhu'ja where she lay.

Set'rath stood as tall as the Hound Keeper's shoulder and was about as wide. The Hound Keeper growled his irritation at being interrupted. **"You will be allowed to live long enough to watch what I have planned for the Hybrid, since you seem so fond of it."**

"**You will pay for your crimes."** They circled each other sizing each other up.

"**All you pups say the same thing. Pathetic. I am a god here; just who do you think will make me pay?"** He laughed.

"**Me." **Set'rath flicked his wrist blades out. In answer so did the Hound Keeper, he rushed at Set'rath. Sparks flew as their blades clashed. Set'rath spun and parried out from under the bigger male slicing his blades along his back. The Hound Keeper hissed and wildly swung back missing Set'rath's chest by a hair's breathe.

Bhu'ja heard a roar and her heart began to race, _Set'rath he came back._ She opened her eyes and for a moment thought Cetanu had yet to send her back. Blinking away her blurry vision, as the faint heat signatures began to form around her. Her left eye would not clear and she could feel her blood sticking to her neck from the wounds on her cheek. It throbbed and coupled with the pain in her thigh she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out with pain. The poison weakened her body and it was a struggle to move. She circled her hand around the hilt of a knife, _What?_ Looking down at her hand, she held the Hound Keeper's blade. The memory came back, before he had slapped her, she had unsheathed it and was preparing to re-sheath it into his neck when he knocked her out. _Bastard._

Looking towards the sound of the fighting to see Set'rath circle the Hound Keeper who slashed wildly at him, Set'rath knelt to his knees and spun under the attack sinking his blades into the back of the Hound Keeper's leg slicing through the tendons. The Hound Keeper roared and let out a loud trill. Growling yips answered and the three remaining hounds burst forward from the opposite side of the riverbed. They charged at Set'rath who turned his attention to the hounds and in a tornado of slashing blades and dodging teeth cut the hounds down. Leaving them bleeding and twitching on the ground he spun to face the Hound Keeper again.

The Hound Keeper was holding a hand held cannon and was now aiming it at Set'rath, Seeing Set'rath hesitate he began to laugh sadistically. Bhu'ja knew at that close range Set'rath would not survive the hit. Ignoring the pain in her body and her protesting eyesight, she pulled herself to her feet. Using the Hound Keeper's laughter to camouflage her wounded steps she stalked up to his shoulder, holding his own knife up she spoke. **"Hey Asshole."** He turned, and found his laughter abruptly cut off as his knife sunk into his forehead. **"Remember my name, Cetanu'nan-de and Cetanu is calling for you."** She kicked him with her uninjured leg in his chest and watched him fall to his back unceremoniously.

A wave of dizziness hit her, and her eyesight disappeared. She felt herself fall into a set of strong arms and reassuring purring clicks echoed around her as the blackness settled once more upon her.


	5. Chapter 3

**Shadow and Ghost**

**Chapter 3: To Keep Alive**

Set'rath gently laid Bhu'ja down next to the dead berserker as he confiscated the deceased's med-kit. Using his claws to rip through her pant leg to expose the claw wounds, her pale green blood flowed freely to the ground. _She _is_ a hybrid…Cetanu please let this med-kit work on her._ Set'rath surprised himself praying to the Black Warrior on her behalf, but what else could he do, she was dying and if the medical supplies in the med-kit did not work, they would kill her. _So,_ s_he'll be dead anyway if you don't try._ He scolded himself.

Putting his personal turmoil aside, he opened the med-kit. The Berserker had a strange set up and some of the supplies Set'rath did not recognize. Clicking though his visor settings, he analyzed the chemical makeup of the supplies. Pulling out a thin tube of a blue gel, the chemical compound looked like the cauterizing gel already made that he carried in his kit. Pulling the top of the tube off, _well here goes nothing. _Set'rath thought as he quickly smeared it into Bhu'ja's wounds.

The deep lacerations on her thigh had him concerned but as he pressed the gel into the wounds, it began to sizzle and slow the bleeding. Satisfied with the job the blue gel was doing, he continued to cover the shallow lacerations over her cheek. He then placed the tube aside and pulled a sewing needle he knew would be too big for her thinner skin, but grabbing the small spool of skin wire, threaded it anyways. Set'rath set to the task of stitching her thigh back together as quickly as he could without tearing the traumatized flesh further.

He then pulled the bio-mask off the Berserker's body and after quickly rinsing it in the river, used it to bring back some river water. Tearing a piece of cloth from Bhu'ja's destroyed pant leg, Set'rath washed her thigh and noticed the same tattoos he had seen on her neck. _Not tattoos…Markings!_ Shaking his thoughts back to her wounds, he pulled a jar out of the med-kit and unscrewed the lid. Scanning the chemical makeup, he sighed in relief, _wound sealant_. Dipping his fingers into the clear salve like substance, he smeared her thigh wound with it then carefully applied a thin layer to her cheek. Washing his fingers off with the water from the mask, he watched as the wound sealant hardened over the lacerations. He then grabbed two syringes from the med-kit. _Now I will find out if I am your savior…or your killer._

Lifting her shirt to expose her stomach he figured now or never and stabbed the large antibiotic syringe needle into her soft flesh. He then pulled another syringe out and hesitated a moment before pulling at the neck of her jacket to expose the top of her left breast. Positioning the needle over her heart, he scanned her vitals and with her failing life signs confirming he had no choice, he took a deep breath, and stabbed her heart depressing the syringe, pumping the organ full of adrenaline.

Bhu'ja sat up in a rushed intake of breath. "Oh Fucking Hell!" The pain rushed in on her. Her scream echoed in Set'rath's ears as he kneeled next to her, stunned and watching as she groaned and curled in on herself. He waited for the pain to overwhelm her to sleep. Once unconsciousness took hold, he turned his attention to the dead Berserker. Raiding the body for anything useful and grabbing what he could use, a hand held plasma cannon, a noose, and a net launcher. After securing his new weapons, he folded up the med-kit and secured that as well. Set'rath was about to pick Bhu'ja up, then had an idea and headed back to the body. He pulled the knife from the skull and secured it to his leg. He would give it to Bhu'ja when she awoke. She had earned the skull, but without a cleaning kit, it would drip blood and leave an easy to follow trail.

Cradling Bhu'ja in his arms Set'rath headed down the riverbed away from the body and dead hounds. The further away he headed, the faster the river grew, a waterfall could be heard off in the distance. Cutting inland away from the falls, he picked up his pace to an easy ground-covering jog. He had seen evidence of other prey and did not want another altercation this night while Bhu'ja was so week. Set'rath rushed towards the hillside and after following a few switchbacks, he turned towards the crashed ship. Carefully adjusting Bhu'ja so he could hold her with one arm, he climbed the wall up to the tail and to safety for the night; he found himself purring as she unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck.

Entering the ship Set'rath scanned the corridors and when his scans showed no evidence of a threat, he walked deep into the belly of the craft passing the hall he knew the room she used was located. He wanted to be deeper and harder to get too. Finding the trophy vault, he forced the door open and went inside placing Bhu'ja gently on the floor. Forcing the door closed he sat in front of it, between her and anything on the other side.

While she slept, he took the opportunity to take a closer look at her. Adjusting his visor back to its normal sight setting, he ran his eyes over her as she slept. Her wounded and naked leg held his attention now that she wasn't bleeding to death. The markings he thought where tattoos ran a jagged striped pattern down the outside of her leg, suggesting they may frame her body judging by those visible on her neck.

Shifting his sight to look at her skeleton, he had taken a look briefly to check for broken bones when he was doctoring her but now while she slept he took a moment to indulge his curiosity. Bhu'ja looked human but as he examined her internal structure Set'rath knew without a doubt she was also part Yautja. Her bones were denser with a few structural oddities that differed from a normal human skeleton.

Letting his eyes roam to her skull, oddly he found her facial structure endearing and as he scanned over her high cheekbones. He was surprised to see that though she looked human, her skull was partially Yautja. Those high cheekbones of hers were small withdrawn mandible shaped bones connecting to two sharp canines in her mouth. _That explains why her accent is easy to understand when she speaks Yautja._ Set'rath thought as he moved a strand of hair away from her eyes and wondered how such a delicate creature had become hardened enough to gain the attention of the Berserkers hunting on this planet.

Set'rath gently traced one of those high cheekbones and when she flinched, he growled low under his breath as he looked at the wounds marring her face. He had wanted to kill the bastard but as he stared at the business end of a plasma canon he had also seen the recognizable blood lust for revenge in Bhu'ja's eyes as she walked up to the Hound Keeper while he laughed. It was then Set'rath had known the Bad Blood was hers to kill.

Her words to the Berserker echoed through his head. _'__**Remember my name, Cetanu'nan-de and Cetanu is calling for you.'**__Could she be touched by Cetanu?_ Hybrids where rare but not unheard of among his tribe, but those individuals directly touched by Cetanu where even rarer and a hybrid touched by Cetanu was unheard of. Eyeing Bhu'ja curiously, he wondered what her story was. He had met a few Yautja's who had taken a Human mate and chose afterwards to not participate in annual breedings, instead they took to the stars as hunting companions only coming back to their home world for special occasions.

Set'rath stilled, his finger paused on her bruised lip. Bhu'ja stared directly at him through the dark. Pulling his hand away, he waited for her to speak, to ask who he was or where they were, but she just stared at him.

"**Well Deadly Shadow, it would appear you can save lives as well." **Bhu'ja's voice was heavily laden with pain, but as she sat up Set'rath could see she internalized it and only showed what she could not hide fast enough. Looking down at her thigh, she traced the stitches, then spoke again. "Thank you." She then looked back at him. "Why?" Set'rath figured she would ask that and the truth was he had no answer yet. When he did not answer, she asked another question. **"Am I to understand then you know what I am?"**

He nodded, then paused. **"You can see me."** He realized, as she was watchinng his every movement, _Interesting._

She nodded and leaned her back against the wall looking up at the trophies mounted, waving her hand at the impressive display of skulls once the representation of an unknown hunter's honor. **"So what would I be worthy to hang next to?"**

Set'rath tilted his head confused, and then broke into a clicking rumble of laughter. "Not trophy. Strong warrior, worthy. I keep you alive."

"That's comforting," Bhu'ja looked at him sideways. "I think."

He pulled the dagger from his belt and handed it towards her. "Your trophy. No time for skull."

Seeing the knife balanced in his palm, she reached for it letting her fingers linger when they touched Set'rath's skin. "When can we kill his brothers?"

"Soon." His excited anticipation evident in his rapid clicks.

"Well we will need a plan of attack. The remaining two will team up to try to get the drop on us. Once they find…" She trailed off a moment and spun the knife around her hand testing the balance. "This knife's former owner, they will be out for revenge."

"**Perhaps we can use that to our advantage."** Set'rath rumbled.

Bhu'ja eyed him and had the distinct feeling she knew what he had in mind. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"No."


	6. Chapter 4

**Shadow and Ghost**

**Chapter 4: The Hunting Game**

The morning sun gave no warmth as Bhu'ja pulled her hood over her head. She fingered the trigger of the net launcher, as she silently stalked through the forest towards the Berserker's camp. Bhu'ja questioned Set'rath's sanity for the thousandth time for coming up with this plan; she then questioned hers for the thousandth and one time for going along with it. The thundering cascade of the nearby waterfall echoed through the forest and she felt jumpy not being able to hear small noises. Set'rath had told her it would be ok, that the Berserkers seemed to favor cleaning during this hour and would not be expecting her to walk right on up. The smell of rotting flesh and charred wood began to permeate the air. _Here goes nothing._ Cautiously Bhu'ja stepped from the dense forest into a clearing of stumps and meat racks. Two surprised and very large Berserkers stared back at her, uncloaked as they skinned a strange four-legged creature the color of river rock. **"Hi Boys!" **Bhu'ja laughed as she shot the net launcher at the larger of the two and spun on her heel, ignoring the pain in her thigh she bolted back through the trees towards the falls.

Two distinct roars from behind her told her the net had tangled its mark and the other was in hot pursuit. _Set'rath, you better be right about this!_ She thought to him as she ran as fast as she could over the soft terrain. Vaulting over a downed tree Bhu'ja risked a glance behind her and the faint heat outline of the Berserker was gaining ground. She saw him raise his fist. _Oh shit!_ She had just enough time to lay her head back as a blade sliced through the air above her to lodge into a tree trunk in front of her. **"Careful you could have hit me with that."** Bhu'ja yelled behind her, taunting her pursuer as she continued to run.

Bhu'ja skid to a stop at the edge of the cliff overlooking the waterfall and spun facing the Berserker who stopped just as abruptly. He exited the tree line, cloaked and flashing his visor occasionally trying to play mind games on her. She glared up at his nine-foot stature and caught a view of Set'rath in the tree he had told her he would be waiting in. Smiling behind her hood, she stretched her arms out wide as if she was inviting a hug. **"Cetanu calls you home today."** As the Berserker lunged forward, Bhu'ja threw herself backwards, off the cliff in a graceful dive to the pool below. _I hope this was flashy enough for you, because I don't dance._ She silently thought to Set'rath. The frustrated roar of the Berserker became muffled as the surface of the water enveloped her. Swimming under the surface, Bhu'ja, made her way to the rocky out cropping Set'rath had pointed out to her earlier in the morning.

The Berserker rushed towards the edge to look over into the pool trying to get a lock on where his quarry had escaped. As he scanned the pool, Set'rath snagged him around the throat with the noose he'd taken from the Hound Keeper and yanked hard, pulling the Berserker off his feet. The Berserker gave a gurgled roar as he extended his wrist blade and swiped at the noose wire cutting through it. With a grunt he landed heavily on his feet, his shift suit failing as he spun to face Set'rath who jumped from the tree.

Pulling the remaining wire piece from around his neck the Berserker roared at Set'rath who postured with his palms out, the berserker was the first to swipe his blade at Set'rath, who dodged gracefully out of reach, extending his own wrist blades to parry the next down strike from the Berserker in a shower of sparks. Set'rath growled, antagonizing the Berserker into an on slot of strikes. Set'rath danced, and dodged the strikes, sometimes by merely a breath.

The Berserker was relentless in his attacks and steadily growing more careless. Set'rath clicked with excitement as the Berserker finally made a fatal mistake. The Berserker lunged forward stabbing his blade towards Set'rath's ribs. Set'rath leaped into the air and using a large tree to kick off from he gained height over his larger opponent, swiping his blades across the Berserker's exposed throat. Landing in a graceful roll, Set'rath spun and watched the decapitated body slump and fall to the ground.

As Set'rath stood, he felt a sting along one of his ribs, touching the area and bringing his hand up he saw his own blood. _At least the bastard came through…_ A sickening laughter matriculated from the forest. Set'rath scanned quickly around and spotted the last of the Berserkers stepping casually from behind the tree his now dead brother slumped next to.

The big Berserker uncloaked and postured at Set'rath. **"It would appear my brothers failed to verify your experience."**

Set'rath fought against the blurriness attacking his eyesight. **"It would appear that way." **The Berserker circled Set'rath, just waiting, observing him. The moment Set'rath prayed he had gambled correctly on was fast consuming him, as his eyesight disappeared his strength began to fail his body. Slumping to the ground, with the Berserker's laughter the last thing he heard before unconsciousness won over.

From the rock out cropping at the edge of the pool, Bhu'ja watched silently letting the scene play out. She fought against her own instincts to jump into the battle, knowing the Berserkers cheat and use chemicals on their blades and claws to gain advantage over their opponents. She absently rubbed over the wounds on her thigh. Set'rath had said he was counting on it, but watching him take the hit, made he hold her breathe. Seeing the Berserker she thought of as the Brawler step from behind the tree the dead one now slumped in front of almost made her blow her cover and Set'rath's plans. Luckily, the Brawler never used projectiles, opting to kill with his bare hands instead. From her observations, she also knew he was the most sadistic, he was the one of the three who liked to de-skull prey while it still lived.

Bhu'ja watched with her heart in her throat as the Brawler grabbed Set'rath by his dreads and began dragging him back to his camp. When they were out of sight, she climbed from the outcropping and swam back across the pool to climb back up the ledge. The deceased body of the Berserker still lay where Set'rath had felled it. The bright neon blood spread like a carpet under him. Bhu'ja raided the body looking for extra weapons and frowning at the dead body's lack of arsenal. "Sure you just had to run after me without anything I can use." She whispered to the body. Shoving the body to its back Bhu'ja saw a hand sized pouch hanging from his belt just over his hip. _Jackpot._

Taking the Shurikens, she tied the pouch to her belt and set off after Set'rath and the Berserker's hunting camp. The Brawler had made no effort to hide his tracks back to his camp, and judging by the drag marks left by Set'rath's body, the Brawler made no effort to lift him more than he had to. _Be alive asshole…If we misjudged…_ Bhu'ja checked her worry and reminded herself she had to stay focused for the next step in Set'rath's plans.

Carefully approaching the camp, Bhu'ja took to the trees, observing from the high ground. Set'rath had expected a trap and warned her to be thorough in her recon before entering the camp. They needed the Brawler to enter their trap and not the other way around. Scanning the camp there was only one faint heat signature that caught her attention. _ Set'rath._ Cautiously climbing down from the tree, she picked her way through the camp towards the altar. Stepping around the spire and its grizzly offerings, she saw Set'rath strung up and lashed to the tall spire. His weapons and limited armor had been removed, including his bio-mask. Seeing his face for the first time, Bhu'ja caught her breathe, his black features where enhanced with a dark cream mottling and to Bhu'ja the contrast was striking. He had an odd scar made up of three lines that looked like a wave and two spikes on the crest of his forehead marking his Blooded status.

Mentally shaking herself back to focus, Bhu'ja whispered to him. "Snap out of it." Reaching up as high as she could and touching him gently on the chest. "Set'rath, wake up." A low groan rumbled through him and he slowly awakened, for the first time she saw his yellow-green eyes. He stared at her and as his vision cleared, something in the depth of his expression made her take pause, clearing her throat. "I found these." She held up the pouch. "Can you use them?" He clicked his upper mandibles softly and nodded. "Good, now let's get you down from there."

Bhu'ja climbed up the back of the altar over the grizzly offerings and shoved the pouch into his hand as she set to work with the Hound Keeper's dagger to loosen or break the chains that bound Set'rath to the spire. A snapping twig was the only warning Bhu'ja had before the Brawler's hand grabbed her shoulder and threw her to the ground in front of Set'rath, who still hung suspended from the spire. Rolling unsteadily to her feet Bhu'ja hissed at the Brawler who just shook his dreads and postured at her.

"**Come now, bastard of ****Kwei****-kv'var-de, you don't have a chance to survive a fight with me."**

Set'rath roared and the Brawler began to laugh. His voice amused. **"Oh now this just got interesting."** Pulling his mask off and tossing it aside, he narrowed his eyes and continued his taunt. **"****Kwei-kv'var-de was a fool. I knew you where more than his pet and it was I who made him pay for his treachery."**

"You…?" Bhu'ja glared at him and did a quick scan for anything she could use as a weapon. The Hound Keeper's knife was on the ground beneath Set'rath. Seeing her eyes divert away from him the Brawler lunged forward, forcing Bhu'ja to dodge his punch frantically by spinning to the side. He swung again and as she jumped back to avoid his massive fist she bumped into one of the many skinning racks that littered the camp. He launched a kick towards her, and Bhu'ja dropped to her belly, shoving herself under the rack avoiding contact the kick.

The rack exploded above her, grabbing a thighbone from a large creature, from a pile of bones next to the butcher table as she scrambled back to her feet. The Brawler laughed at her vain attempt to avoid his hits. Narrowing his eyes at her, Bhu'ja knew it was now or never and swung the bone at him as he charged again, catching him in the chin. He stumbled back a step then with an outraged roar launched himself at her as she dove for the knife. The Brawler landed against the altar under Set'rath's feet in a shower of bloody offerings. Set'rath roared and with the soft metallic shwink of a Shuriken opening, cut through the bonds at his wrist when the Shuriken's long blades extended.

The Brawler stood and turned to Set'rath, splaying his mandibles in surprise as Set'rath roared and sunk the array of blades into the Brawler's sternum. The Brawler roared and extended his wrist blades, reaching back to swipe full force at him. Bhu'ja kneeled and punched the Brawler in the back of the knee sliding the blade of the Hound Keeper's knife through the tendons of his calves. The Brawler fell to the ground, flailing his wrist blade at Bhu'ja who had to jump quickly out of reach. The Brawler's pained laughter began to echo through the campsite.

"**You haven't won. Kwei-kv'var-de was a traitor." **He began violently coughing up blood. **"You think I will be the last to come for you?"**

"**My father was an honorable man." **Bhu'ja picked up the dropped pouch and pulled the other Shuriken from inside to place it in Set'rath's free hand. **"You would be wise to remember that when you knock on Cetanu's door." **

Set'rath opened the Shuriken and from his suspended confines flung it out towards the Brawler. The spinning blades sank into the ground severing the Brawler's head from his shoulders. Bhu'ja stood over the dead Brawler and casually pulled the Shurikens from his body. Turning she handed one up to Set'rath who promptly cut himself down, and landed lithely next to her. Growling at the body of the Brawler, he kneeled pulling the gauntlets from his wrists. Taking a few moments to look over the writing on the control displays, Set'rath initiated the ship's cloaking to deactivate and the engines to start.

Bhu'ja found Set'rath's bio-mask and handed it to him; Set'rath took it and promptly clicked it into place. Folding the Shurikens back into their pouch, he tied them to his belt then turned his head towards Bhu'ja and nodded towards the ship. "Ready?"

"Let's get the hell out of here." She agreed feeling uncertain if she was heading again towards a meeting with Cetanu. The ship was only a few yards away from the camp and as they walked up the personnel ramp, Bhu'ja pulled her hood off and smiled at Set'rath. "Your plans always work this well?"

"Mostly." He left her gaping at his back as he turned to locate the bridge; he had reports to prepare and a rendezvous to coordinate.

Bhu'ja turned back to the doors as they closed and watched as the planet disappeared from her view. The dying words of the Brawler echoed through her mind. _**'You think I will be the last to come for you?'**_


	7. Chapter 5

**Shadow and Ghost**

**Chapter 5: Close Confines**

"**What name did you just say?"** Elder Thar'n-thwei's voice sounded surprised and Set'rath was instantly nervous. He knew the elder well enough to know when the man got surprised the information was either really good or really bad.

"Kwei-kv'var-de." Set'rath answered again. **"The Bad Bloods repeated his name when talking to Ghost. They called her 'his bastard'."**

"**Is the woman a Hybrid?"**

"**Yes, she admitted to being his daughter."**

The Elder was silent for a time, Set'rath patiently waited for him to speak. **"Deadly Shadow, I put you in charge of her care and training. If she is truly the daughter of Sly Hunter, then she will need more training than her age has allowed time for."**

"**Yes sir."** Set'rath paused a moment hesitant to ask his next question.

"**Ask."**

Set'rath shook his head, always amazed how the elder knew when he had something on his mind when no one else could. **"Elder, what is to become of Ghost?"**

"**That is a question only you can prepare her to answer."**

Set'rath did not like the implications of Elder Thar'n-thwei's response. **"Then her training will begin while we prepare to rendezvous with you in nine days."**

"**Very good. Keep me informed of her progress."**

"**Yes Sir."**

"**Deadly Shadow, I do not need to remind you of the importance of the ship you travel on."**

Set'rath had already scanned and mapped the entire hunting ship preparing for this part of the report. **"I have locked all doors to rooms holding evidence against the Bad Bloods. I have restricted our movement to the main hall, the mess, a guest living quarters, and the training room. The bridge I will access only on a limited basis. Everything we need to investigate will be safely intact and undisturbed while we travel."**

"**I have no doubt. End communication."** There was a soft click as the com-link silenced.

Set'rath took a deep breath and relaxed for a brief moment while he processed his thoughts. His hand rested on the plain undecorated surface of the bio-mask he had worn on the planet. He itched to be wearing proper clothing and armor again. His personal craft was stored on the clan ship while he had been missing and his excitement was growing as he thought about finally being back aboard it. _Perhaps a companion would not be so bad…_

Shaking his head at the thought, he was too young to take a companion or even a single mate. From what he had heard about mated pairs with humans, the humans where monogamous and expected their mates to be as well. _Being the center of one woman's affection, both of you committing to each other no more mating out of obligation…that wouldn't be so bad…would it? _Mentally slapping himself about the thought and refusing to give himself an answer, he stalked off the bridge towards the training room to work off some tension. He had been given orders to train the hybrid and he would do just that and only that. His groin twitched arguing his last point and he growled in irritation. As he approached the room, he could hear Bhu'ja working out.

Bhu'ja wiped the sweat from her brow on the back of her wrist wraps and continued to pummel the punching dummy in the abdomen. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she bent her knees like a spring and leapt into the air grabbing the dummy behind the neck and planting both knees into the sternum of the eight-foot target. As the dummy fell backwards, Bhu'ja somersaulted over the head to roll to her feet. Spinning around to slide a foot under its head, she began to lift it back to a standing position. Stopping abruptly in mid-lift she spotted Set'rath leaning against the doorframe with his arms casually crossed.

He was not wearing a bio-mask and had removed the gauntlets from his arms upon entering the training room. He stood with an air about him that was more than just a Blooded hunter and Bhu'ja wondered just _what_ he was. His taught muscles roping his body, enhanced by the cream mottling of his markings reminded her of the jungle cats back on Earth, always ready to pounce on prey. _And I have the distinct impression I'm about to become just that._ He was a breath taking sight standing there in only his armored groin brief. _Too bad I'm an abomination…_ Quickly changing her line of thinking and swallowing her apprehension, she continued to lift the dummy with her foot, standing it back up, all the while keeping an eye on Set'rath as he watched her. "Want to join?" She asked gesturing to the work out dummy.

"**Perhaps, but I prefer a moving target."** Set'rath rushed her and began volleying punches at her. Bhu'ja dodged and ducked as he sent swing after swing in her direction. He then swept a foot under hers; she jumped it easy enough and danced out of the way. Set'rath circled slowly watching her gauge him. He noticed she had removed the other leg of her pants to match the length of the one he had ripped to get to her wound. She also had removed her jacket and hood, and now stood in front of him in a shirt he knew was called a tank top. As she cross-stepped keeping him in front of her as he circled, he noticed her markings ran down the sides of her thighs. He swung another kick at her that she back flipped away from; her stripes covered her shoulders and ran down the back of her arms. **"We will be rendezvousing with my clan elder in nine of your twenty four hour days. I have been asked to make sure you are ready."**

"Ready for what?" Bhu'ja dropped her guard and Set'rath dropped and rolled landing an elbow into her solar plexus knocking her off her feet and onto her ass. She gasped gripping the newly bruised muscles.

Set'rath stood. **"To make sure you are prepared for the challenges ahead of you." **He regarded hera moment before extending a hand. "Can you breathe alright?"

Bhu'ja looked up at him and glared. "Once I get over that last hit, yes I can breathe just fine." Taking his offered hand, she let him help her stand.

"I can adjust the ship's atmosphere for higher oxygen…" He offered.

"No." She barked the answer quickly at him and he tilted his head surprised. "I won't be able to breathe it for long if you do." She explained. Looking down at her hand in his, she began to pull away, but his vise like grip prevented her from going too far. His fingers curling around her palm with his thumb caressing the top of her knuckles. Looking up into his eyes, she felt a rush of heat burn through her body. _Oh not now!_ She blushed and his eyes narrowed. To justify her physical response she explained about her ability to breathe. "The older I get the more I need methane and the less I need oxygen, I can breathe the ship's atmosphere just fine, but on that planet the oxygen rich air was slowly starting to suffocate me. One more hunting drop and I would not have had much fight left in me.

"**Interesting."** He said it almost too low for Bhu'ja to hear, he had the look of someone thinking, and unaware they had spoken aloud. She cleared her throat and Set'rath released her hand abruptly. "Ready to try again?"

"Do I have a choice?" She asked sarcastically.

"No." He swung a roundhouse punch at her.

Bhu'ja ducked just in time as his large arm went over her head. "I didn't think so." She knew taking on a full-grown male Yautja head on like this was a death wish. He father had beat that lesson into her often enough. Quickly looking around the room for the practice weapons, she sprinted towards them, followed closely by Set'rath.

She saw her weapons of choice and grabbed the handles of the two whips as she used the table to vault a back flip over Set'rath. Landing behind him she lashed out one of the practice whips and struck him across his shoulder blades with the leather tipped end. He roared and grabbed his weapons of choice, Shurikens.

Set'rath opened the practice blades and spun to face her. He held the fanned blades out and postured with his arms wide and clicked at her in anticipation of her next move. Bhu'ja flicked the lines like agitated snakes. They circled and on his cross-step, she flicked a line towards his foot, he deflected the line with a sweeping down strike allowing the Shuriken blades to catch the line before it could grab him. He spun yanking the end of the whip expecting to pull it from Bhu'ja's hand. She somersaulted with the pull and flicked the line uncoiling the end from his Shuriken. Set'rath watched as she agitated the lines again, and admitted he had not expected her to know how to use the tails.

Throwing one of the Shurikens wide, he gauged her reaction to a rear attack as the shuriken spun around behind her. Bhu'ja turned to look at the spinning Shuriken and struck out with a line, disrupting its flight path and sending it skittering across the floor. Spinning back to Set'rath she knew she had done a fatal mistake. The blades of his second Shuriken pressed into her throat under her chin, and the back of his hand rested against the top of her breasts. Every time she inhaled, her flesh pressed against his. He leaned in towards her ear and repeated the words her father had always drilled. **"Never take your eyes off your opponent."**

Bhu'ja nodded and dropped her eyes, showing proper respect to him as the superior fighter. Set'rath pulled the blades from her throat and took a step back. "Decent handling. Need more practice." She looked up at him and he gestured to the whips. She coiled them and asked. "Are you willing to teach me to become better?"

Set'rath regarded her for a moment, he was already ordered to train her, but something about her asking made the order less important and her request the only thing that mattered. He nodded and she grinned. He quirked an upper mandible at her in his own crooked way of smiling before catching himself. Rolling his shoulders and tossing his dreads, he spoke in a rumble. "Time to rest, training will be hard."

She nodded and placed the coiled whips back on the weapons table. "That I have no doubt, until later then." She nodded at him respectfully and turned to leave the room. He watched as she exited feeling bewildered by her. Picking the Shuriken up from the floor, he retracted the blades and placed them on the table in the center of the whips. As he touched the coils, his mind raced. _Nine days…only nine days._ Taking a deep breath, he caught a faint scent lingering in the air, one he knew well from his trips home to mate, glancing at the doorway feeling for the first time off balance.

Bhu'ja left the training room feeling like she was running from him, and headed to the room Set'rath had pointed out to her for sleeping while aboard this _barrowed_ ship. Entering the quarters she went straight to the washroom. Turning on the hot water and stripping without looking in the mirror, she stepped under the hot steaming rivulets. Pulling the tie from her braid and tossing it into the sink, she unwove the locks and drenched her head under the water. Bhu'ja tried to calm her body's urges, but her mind would not cooperate. He had said nine days. Nine days alone with a moody mass of muscle that hits like a sledge hammer and toys with her reflexes. _Not to mention my libido._ Bhu'ja chuckled at her predicament and then cringed feeling the pain from his hit spider web through her chest. He had been going slow, testing her, when they had started sparing, but the speed he had shown when he hit her told her she was out of her league with this man.

Bhu'ja shook her head knowing he had not hit her _that_ hard. **'**_**Yautjas don't pull punches when they train…or court, you best remember that child.'**_ Her father's voice echoed in memory.

She sighed in silent confusion over her father's words and Set'rath's actions. _So what does it mean when one does…twice?_ She rubbed her throat where the practice Shuriken had pressed.

Grabbing a strange soap-like bar, she lathered and washed, relieved, finally getting free of sweat and grime. As she rubbed her hands over her body, rinsing the foam off her skin, she contemplated relieving the sexual tension involuntarily building up every time she laid eyes on Set'rath. She frowned as a sobering thought entered her mind. _At least I would not kill him during sex. _As her hand rubbed over the wounds on her thigh, she winced and any thought of possibly seducing him exited her mind as quickly as it had entered. _Of course, he may just kill me instead. _She told herself sarcastically. Turning off the water and grabbing a towel, she dried off quickly then re-hung the towel. She gathered her clothes from the floor and tossed them into the sink to hand wash the tattered garments. _These ain't going to last long…_

Set'rath knew he should have told her they would be sharing the room as the other three living quarters had evidence that needed to be preserved, but as he stood silently watching Bhu'ja, standing naked in front of the sink washing her clothes, he was at a loss for words. Once she was satisfied with the garments, he watched as she wrung them out and hung them around the washroom to dry. Set'rath held his breathe as she turned to exit but stopped suddenly as she caught her reflection in the mirror. Turning her cheek to get a better look at the wounds that marred her, she gently traced each line. Her eyes held back so much emotion; he wondered what was going through her mind. It wasn't in his nature to ask, but staring at a woman currently without a home or people and now quite possibly with a bounty on her head, all to restore her father's honor, he wanted to.

Bhu'ja intrigued him and he knew he would be lying if he tried to deny the attraction building between them. _It is close to mating season._ He tried to justify, but then dismissed the reasoning. Sure mating had its good points, but the women who pursued him only wanted his status, and then wanted nothing more from him. Set'rath frowned inwardly at himself. _Could the Elder really have hinted to…_He felt absurd but standing there starring at Bhu'ja, he began to wonder if he should consider a mate. She was a capable fighter and with his training, she could become even better.

However, Bhu'ja was not a Yautja female; she was a hybrid, who was small like a human, reactive like a human, and with most of the features of a human. _But she also _is_ Yautja, fights bravely, with a beauty and grace I have never seen before._ His chest tightened and he had to adjust his groin as he continued to watch her examine her wounds and his patch job.

Bhu'ja turned to walk out of the washroom and stopped abruptly. Set'rath expected her to try to cover herself like a human would, but instead she stared at him straight on and placed her hands on her hips. "What are you doing in here?"

He cleared his throat eyeing her lazily from head to toe. "We share this room."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"**The other rooms hold evidence and I was ordered to lock them. This is the only room we could use to sleep and wash."** Rolling his shoulders and tossing his dreads, he approached her and heard her breath catch when he was close enough to feel her body heat against his chest. He looked down and paused next to her, Bhu'ja tilted her chin in his direction. Her eyes where guarded as she watched him curiously, but she stood her ground as his seven and half feet towered over her. He raised a hand slowly and watched a visible shiver run over her body as he gently rubbed the back of a knuckle against her wounded cheek. **"These will lesson with time."** Dropping his hand and without further contact entered the washroom to shower, leaving a stunned and naked Bhu'ja in the doorway.

As the water started, Bhu'ja risked a curious glance over her shoulder and was greeted with an eyeful of sculpted muscle. Suddenly feeling very vulnerable, she went over to the large bed and grabbed a sheet from the bed to wrap around herself. Tying it off above her breasts, she sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for Set'rath to come out of the washroom.

She did not have to wait long for the water to cease and a damp Yautja male to exit with a towel tied around his waist. _Damn he is stunning ._Bhu'ja blushed when he flexed his pectoral muscles at her. _And I was just caught staring._ Taking a deep breath and unsuccessfully pretending she was not ogling him she asked. "Uhm, how are we doing the sleeping arrangements?"

Set'rath quirked his mandibles in his unmistakable lopsided grin. "Take the wall side." He rumbled, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Wall? Wait, what?" _He is not saying that we._ He gave her a look that confirmed her question. _Oh fuck me, he is._ "Fine. Just don't squish me." She climbed in keeping an eye on him.

"I would not." He purred, amused by her jest and watched as she positioned herself close to the wall to give him most of the room. She had laid down with her back to him and he frowned, feeling a little rejected that she didn't face him. He settled himself next to her, lying on his back. "You are safe with me." _C'jit that was random._ He glanced at her and noticed her markings traced her spine disappearing under the sheet she had wrapped around herself and suppressed the urge to touch them.

Bhu'ja looked over her shoulder and gave him a shy guarded smile. "I…I know. Sleep well."


	8. Chapter 6

**Shadow and Ghost**

**Chapter 6: Training & Commitments **

Set'rath awoke feeling a heat pressed against his ribs. A feather light touch brushed across his chest. Opening his eyes and letting them adjust to the low light setting of the room he glanced down to find Bhu'ja curled into his ribs and his breathing softly disturbed a strand of her hair. He gingerly used a talon to move her hair behind her ear. The action exposed the wound across her cheek, and an over whelming sense of guilt flooded through him. Gently sliding out of bed, he went into the washroom, left his towel on the floor, and pulled on his armored briefs. Quietly exiting their quarters, he jogged to the training room and set into a morning work out to ease his building tension.

Awaking to an empty bed Bhu'ja, stretched and promptly climbed out leaving the sheet she had wrapped around herself. Dressing quickly she tied up her hair into a ponytail and wished for a brush, but did the best she could with her fingers. Seeing Set'rath's towel on the floor she figured there was only one of two places he would be, and when she exited their room, she heard him down the hall in the training room.

When she entered, he was putting himself through a vigorous pace against a practice target drone hovering around the room. He leaped and spun, bounced and sprang at incredible speeds that Bhu'ja just stared gaping as she watched him. He was more than a deadly predator at that moment and she was mesmerized by his grace and agility. He vaulted into the air spinning a kick against the drone sending it to Bhu'ja's feet. Stopping the rolling orb with her foot, she smiled at him. "I see someone has already had a fun morning."

"Time to train." He set up in a wide boxing like stance and gestured for her to square off with him. She did, but as he threw the first series of punches at her, she wished she had stayed in bed.

Bhu'ja impacted the training room floor and rolled to a stop at the base of the weapons table for the bazillinth time, truth was she had lost track of how many times Set'rath had tossed her across the room like a ragdoll. **"Use my weight against me. Use my size to your advantage." **He barked, also for the bazillinth time.

Rolling to her feet, Bhu'ja had to dive into a somersault to avoid a kick to her ribs. Set'rath postured and circled her. He lunged and swung a left hook towards her chin. Ducking under his arm she grabbed his wrist and planted her heels into his hips, falling to her back she used his momentum to toss him to his back behind her. He grunted as he landed and quickly vaulted back to his feet and spun on her before she had gotten back to her feet. **"Good, but you must be faster!"** He growled at her as his axe kicked towards her chest. She barrel rolled out of the way and as he advanced, she swept a leg under his heels. He stepped over her leg and dropped a knee against her ribs grabbing her throat. Pulling her up to her feet. **"You must keep your advantages, as soon as you lose one, I win." **He squeezed slightly emphasizing his point before releasing her.

She nodded and took up her stance again. Set'rath eyed her as he watched her stance falter. **"Enough…for now. Have you eaten anything since we've been aboard?"**

Her stomach rumbled and she blushed. "No."

"Come, we eat now." He marched out of the training room with Bhu'ja trailing after him. He entered a set of sliding doors to the mess and kitchen. The dining area was cramped and the kitchen was little more than a meat locker and small stove. "Sit." He gestured to the table and Bhu'ja sat down and waited for him to return from the locker. He was taking longer than Bhu'ja would have expected and when he returned with a plate of steaming meat, he had a very guilty expression on his face.

Bhu'ja raised a brow at him. "Do I even want to ask, _what_ that is?" He shook his head and Bhu'ja's stomach did a flip-flop. "It's human isn't it?" When he didn't answer she sighed. "Tell me you at least cut from the thigh."

He looked relieved by her jest and set the plate between them on the table. Taking a seat across from her, he pulled a strip and ate as politely as he could. Bhu'ja's stomach rumbled again and she figured as long as she didn't think about what it came from, it could be edible. They sat in silence while they ate their fill. Now that her stomach was satiated, she regarded her traveling companion. "Set'rath?" He looked at her and waited for her to ask her question. "What are you preparing me for?"

"**Meeting the clan." **

"Why?"

He studied her for a moment. ** "Your status will be questioned, and my honor will be challenged."**

"What, why?"

Set'rath leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. **"Because I am…your teacher." **

His hesitation did not go unnoticed but Bhu'ja let it slide and asked. **"You hold that high of a status then?"**

"Sei-i." He confirmed matter of factly.

Biting her lower lip, she considered the ramification of her presence on him. Meeting his eyes, she smiled and flashed her fangs at him. **"Then we don't have time to rest**." Getting up quickly from the table, she bolted down the hall with Set'rath's heavy footfalls echoing behind her. Entering the training room, she spun, squaring off with him again. He clicked in rapid response and began a new barrage of punches and kicks at her.

Bhu'ja hurt but refused to show it. Set'rath was in a position with his people that would not favor her and she'd be damned if she dishonored him or herself. Earth was no longer an option for a home. Set'rath and the other Yautjas where her last chance at a life, so with a do or die attitude she threw herself into his training instruction, straining to pick up everything he taught the first time around. By day three, he had pulled weapons out satisfied with her unarmed skills. Her knife handling impressed him and he admitted to himself that it was difficult to get past her blade. Set'rath introduced her to the wrist blades, which she caught onto quickly. The combat staff on the other hand was not her strong point and they concluded for now that that weapon would be set aside until a time when _time_ was no longer a factor against them. He even helped clean up her whip work and taught her the Shurikens. Set'rath found great amusement in watching her try to catch them the first day she handled them.

By their sixth day in space, Bhu'ja's training had gained momentum and Set'rath knew it was time to check in with Elder Thar'n-thwei. While Bhu'ja rested, he went to the bridge and sent a call to the Elder.

"**About time you checked in."** Elder Thar'n-thwei answered gruffly.

"**My apologies for the delay. Ghost has been excelling in training and she shows promise."**

"**So in short you where too distracted to call sooner." **Thar'n-thwei sounded amused, and if Set'rath could have blushed, that would have been the moment.

"**She can handle tails exceptionally well as with hand and wrist blades. The combat staff needs a lot more training. I have been teaching her how to throw and fight with Shurikens as well…"**

Thar'n-thwei cut him off. **"I have no doubt she can hold her own if challenged. I am more concerned about you."**

"**Me?"**

"**Yes. The mating cycle is coming up and you are being asked about."** The elder sounded conversational, but Set'rath bristled anyway, as he continued to speak. **"Have you answered your previous question to me yet?"**

"**I…I…" **Set'rath found himself stuttering for an answer. Truth was he had been trying not to think about Bhu'ja in such a manner. He needed to focus on her training not whether she would take him as a mate. As it was, it was difficult sleeping in the same room on the same bed with her. Every morning she was curled against him and it was becoming increasingly difficult to remain a gentleman with her. He longed to touch, but she always fell asleep with her back to him never inviting him to cross that line, so when he would awaken to find her against him he would get up and workout. **"Sir, I…"**

"**You haven't asked her yet?"**

"**No."** He admitted.

"**And why in the name of Paya not? I can hear it in your voice, you fancy her."**

Set'rath frowned at the com. **"She intrigues me."**

"**Enough to pair bond?"**

He clicked with audible irritation at the elder's line of questioning. **"Yes sir."**

"**Then why have you not asked?"** Thar'n-thwei sounded irritated.

"**She hasn't shown interest." **A sound like crumpling paper came through the link and Set'rath realized the elder was laughing. **"Sir…Am I missing something?"**

"**Yes boy you are, she is only half Yautja."**

"**Meaning?"**

"**She thinks like an ooman." **There was a brief pause and the elder continued. **"Go talk to her and inform me of your decisions."**

Set'rath clicked his mandibles tightly together. **"Yes Sir." **

"**Good, now when we rendezvous, I will come aboard first. I want to talk to her before you usher her to your craft."** The request came as no surprise to Set'rath.

"**Yes Sir. I will dock and await your visit."**

"**Good, until then."** Elder Thar'n-thwei disconnected the comlink.

Set'rath sat on the bridge for long while contemplating the elder's request, or order, he was unsure what to call it. Tha'n-thwei was acting very strange about Bhu'ja and Set'rath was growing uneasy about the situation he now found himself. He admitted he wanted a pair bond and had always envied the couples that chose to become such. _No more breeding out of obligation._ The thought was highly appealing to him but the question was would Bhu'ja agree?

Finally getting up he headed to the training room. He had expected it to be empty but Bhu'ja was there practicing with the Shurikens and the floating drone. He watched as she tossed and re-caught the rotating blades only to re-volley them towards the drone again. A second drone floated around to her blind spot. He watched as she kept an eye on the drone in front of her and threw a Shuriken to circle and hit the drone behind her re-catching it without looking. He puffed up with pride watching how well she had caught onto his training.

"You just going to stand there or are you going to join me?"

Set'rath started realizing he had been lost in thought and had not seen the last drone fall. He nodded and entered the room. **"We need to talk."**

Bhu'ja raised a brow at him but nodded and placed the practice Shurikens back on the table and turned to him. **"Want to talk here or over something to eat?"**

"**I don't wish to eat. Let's walk."** He waited for her to come up next to him and they entered the halls of the ship side by side. He was silent for a few minutes as he decided how to start in with what Thar'n-thwei had ordered him to talk about. **"My clan chief wishes to great you before we exit this ship when we rendezvous with the clan ship."**

"**I assumed as much. Does this bother you? Wasn't this why you've been kicking my ass all week, to prepare me for introduction to the clan?"** She eyed him curiously.

"**Elder Strong Blood wished me to…"**

"**Wait."** Bhu'ja stopped and grabbed his elbow pulling him up short. "Did you just say Thar'n-thwei?"

"Sei'i." Set'rath cast her a curious glance.

"Could it really be him?" She had a distracted look while lost in a memory.

"**Do you know him?"** _Could this be why the elder seems vested in what happens to her?_

Bhu'ja started, shaking herself from her memories and shrugged. **"Maybe, it was twenty years ago. After my father was murdered, a friend of my father's named Strong Blood helped my mother and I return to Earth."**

Set'rath's eyes widened in surprise. **"Twenty years ago? Wait, how old are you?"**

"Don't you know a lady never talks about her age?" Bhu'ja giggled at his indignant look. **"I'm kidding. I'm eighty three."**

"**You do not look like an eighty three year old ooman."**

"I'm not fully human. Remember?" She countered.

They continued walking the halls. Set'rath was growing increasingly agitated and Bhu'ja touched his elbow again. "What is wrong? What did Thar'n-thwei ask of you?"

"**He wanted us to discuss…"**

"**A pair bond with each other."** She finished for him and he shot her another surprised look. Smiling sheepishly, she confessed. **"I went to find you to start our training and over heard part of your conversation."**

"**Do you?"**

"**Are you asking out of obligation to keep me safe within the clan, or do you truly want me as your one and only mate?"** She continued to walk not looking at him until he grabbed her shoulder and pinned her roughly against the wall. Pressing a knee between her thighs, he lifted her up to his eye level and purred when her hands wrapped over his shoulders caressing the back of his neck under his dreads. His hands rested against her ass as he guided her legs around his hips.

"I want you." He rumbled low, caressing her jaw line with his lower mandibles.

"**Then my answer is yes."**


	9. Chapter 7

**Shadow and Ghost**

**Chapter 7: Blood and Secrets**

As Bhu'ja wrapped her legs around the narrow slope of Set'rath's hips, she locked her ankles the best she could behind him. He purred deep in his chest, the reverberations pulsed through her body. The tender caress of his lower tusks against her skin made her shiver. His eyes where heavily hooded with lust as his purring deepened into a throaty growl.

_So…this is what it feels like to be wanted…_ Bhu'ja thought as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back exposing her throat to Set'rath. He flared his mandibles around the side of her neck softly nipping at the striped flesh above her pulse point. He caressed the back of her neck and shoulder with his upper mandibles, his lower he teased the front of her throat. Bhu'ja visibly shivered as his breath raised a fevered goose flesh on her skin. Tightening her hands in his dreads, she moaned softly.

The lustful sound excited him and he lowered his knee to press his hips firmly against her, pressing her against the wall. Opening her eyes to veiled slits, Bhu'ja took note of the restrained tension coursing through Set'rath's body like a coiled spring ready to explode. Tightening her grip on his dreads Bhu'ja pulled hard and leaned into the crook of his neck just where the muscle of his shoulder begins. With her ability to see faint heat signatures, she watched his blood pulse. Her fangs flex forward with the overwhelming urge to taste the currents as she leaned into him touching her lips to his skin, pleading in a whisper. **"Forgive me."** Sinking her fangs into his flesh a fevered heat rushed through her body as his blood touched her tongue its sweetness intoxicating.

Feeling her fangs pierce his skin Set'rath roughly pulled his hands away from her body, he slammed his palms into the wall curling his claws into it as a guttural growl erupted from Set'rath. _She marked me._He thought,_ f_laring his mandibles and pulling free from her grip on his dreads, he sank his own fangs aggressively into crook of her neck and shoulder. _Mine._ Scraping his claws across the wall, he wrapped his arms around Bhu'ja's back as he pushed away from the wall, his hands gripping her shoulder blades. Curling his claws in against her skin, he tore through the flimsy fabric of her shirt as he raked them down her back. Bhu'ja pulled her fangs from his flesh breathing hard, desperate for air. _Oh please don't hate me._ She begged silently. Feeling a pulsing against her shoulder and a sharp sting, relief flooded through her as she realized he was biting her in return. _Thank you Cetanu, for giving me a chance with a man not scared of a little blood._

The ribbed muscles of Set'rath's mouth pulsed, drawing her blood into him. Cupping her hand against his lower mandible, Bhu'ja leaned her cheek against him and felt him gently pull his own fangs from her flesh. Purring he leaned into her touch, his voice was a throaty whisper as he met her eyes. **"There is nothing to forgive.** Tightening his arms possessively around her, he pulled her firmly against his chest. **"You are mine and I am yours."**

**XXX**

For the first time since they had shared the bed in the guest quarters of the Berserker's hunting ship, Set'rath circled an arm around Bhu'ja securing her against his chest. He admired her sleeping features and although she resembled a human, there was no mistaking her Yautja blood. He quirked an upper mandible in his crooked grin, he could still taste the sweetness of her blood and as he watched her sleep he felt himself grow protective of her. His hand rested on her bare thigh under the lacerations left by the Berserker. Glancing at them and then to the healing wounds on her cheek he reflexively tightened his arm around her. _Never again will another male touch you violently. _

Feeling briefly hypocritical as his eyes shifted to the punctures he'd inflicted upon her, but the guilt was short lived as his mind shifted to the wounds her fangs had marred his own skin with. He'd never bitten or allowed a female to bite him before during mating, he always dominated and never gave up control. Bhu'ja, deceiving in her soft human appearance had him so completely at her mercy. Every time during their consummation he thought he had her dominated, she found a way to control him. _So this is what it feels like to lose control…_ He brushed a claw tip over the punctures. _You are mine, and it will be known that I am yours. _He promised.

A tiny beep caught his attention and Set'rath glanced towards the control panel near the door. A little light flashed and the beep began to get louder. He growled under his breath. _Thar'n-thwei has c'jit for timing._ Careful not to disturb Bhu'ja he slipped out of bed, turned off the incoming communication alarm and after one more glance at his sleeping mate, headed out of the room to the bridge.

"Gkaun-yte." Set'rath answered the com-link as he sat down.

"**Took you long enough to respond."** Elder Thar'n-thwei teased. **"So you spoke to her then?"** His voice sounded all to knowing and Set'rath caught himself nodding at the com before realizing what he was doing.

"**Yes we discussed becoming pair bonded mates."**

"**Are you really going to make me ask what your decisions where?" **

Again, Set'rath could tell the Elder already knew the answer but wanted him to say it. **"We are mated and have entered into a pair bonding."** _There, I said it; I am off the mating market!_ He grinned at his private thought.

"**Good. I look forward to being introduced to your mate when we dock in thirty seven hours."**

"**Sir, may I commandeer one of the armor sets aboard this ship for Ghost?"** Set'rath hoped the elder would not ask why or say no.

"**You got vigorous, didn't you?"** The elder delighted in Set'rath's discomfort.

Thar'n-thwei was a just leader, but he delighted in embarrassing his subordinates, especially him, a little too much and Set'rath had the nagging feeling he was being set up for something. Clearing his throat he answered as unaffected as possible. **"Yes. Plus as my mate she should be dressed more appropriately before coming aboard the clan ship."**

Thar'n-thwei chuckled. **"I am sure they have extra armor. See to it she is fitted and arm her as well."**

"**Sir?"** The elder had taken on a more serious tone and Set'rath grew nervous.

"**You heard correctly. She will need to be ready to defend her right to pair bond with you."**

"_**She**_** is aboard isn't she?"** Set'rath groaned. _Pauk, this is not good._

"**Docked three hours ago and has been up my ass asking about you."** Thar'n-thwei audibly sighed. **"You may want to arm yourself as well. She will be in a mood, once she hears about you committing to a pair bond."**

Set'rath rubbed at the tension building in his neck. **"You have not announced to the clan about Ghost then?"**

"**No. There are…issues needing discussed before I annoyance her presence to the clan."**

"**What issues sir?"**

"**That is enough for now. Get yourselves prepared and all will be revealed once I come aboard shortly." **Thar'n-thwei cut off communication, leaving Set'rath sitting in silence on the bridge surrounded by a looming cloud of apprehension.

_Yep I'm being set up…_

**XXX**_  
_

Bhu'ja stood wrapped in a sheet in the training room staring at the armor Set'rath had found for her. Eyeing it like a viper, she knew she had no choice but to wear it as her former garments had been sent to the afterlife by an enthusiastic male Yautja currently wearing an incredibly guilty look. Sighing in resignation. "Fine how do I put it on? Will it even fit? It looks ten times my size."

Set'rath chuckled and some of the tension in his shoulder relaxed. Gesturing for her to drop the sheet he handed her a mesh body suit. "Take it. I show you."And in his own naked glory began to step into one he had found for himself.

Bhu'ja nodded and after briefly admiring his form began to shimmy into her own. The mesh hung in baggy drapes and she raised a brow at him. "You cannot be serious about me wearing this."

He held up a finger for her to give him a moment and handed her a computer gauntlet he had been fiddling with. Bhu'ja let him adjust it to her wrist and watched as he flipped it open and adjusted a few setting. She squeaked in surprise as the mesh tightened firmly against her forming to her body. "It fits! Ok this is kinda cool." Admiring the computer, she noticed it did not look like the one Set'rath fitted onto himself and asked. **"What is this part for?"**

"**I took liberties and customized that one for you. Flex your wrist."**

She did as she was told and a blade shot out under her hand. "Sweet." She nodded approvingly and retracted the blade. He handed her the rest of the armored pieces she would be wearing and as he helped her adjust each section to fit properly, Bhu'ja asked. **"When did you have time customize these?"**

"**I am handy with tools."** He winked at her as he adjusted the final shoulder and chest piece.

"**That did not answer my question." **He just grinned at her and nodded approvingly. **"And leaving these exposed because?"** She gestured to the bite wound he had given her.

"**Marks you as mine."**

Bhu'ja noticed he was leaving her bite on him exposed as well. Grabbing the thick leather strap of his chest armor, Set'rath voluntarily let himself be pulled to her and purred when her lips pressed against the joint of one of his upper mandibles. **"And don't you forget it."** She purred against his skin.

"**We will have to continue where this may lead at a later time. Come I found weapons for you."** Straightening up he guided her to another table she had not seen before, laden with the real weapons of the Yautjas. He handed her the dagger she had used to kill the Hound Keeper and two Shurikens. He then helped her find comfortable placements on her armor for them and adjusted the wrist blade gauntlet onto her other arm.

"No whips?" She asked disappointed.

He shook his head. **"You will have to cut them from the hard meats yourself during your Chiva."**

"My what?" Bhu'ja looked at him confused. _Oh he couldn't be serious…_

"Another time." He dismissed the question.

_Damn, he's serious. _Set'rath handed her the mask he had worn on the planet, she looked up surprised. "But this is yours?"

He shook his head, his dread gently swinging behind him. **"No. This one I give to you."**

**XXX**

The docking sequence did not take long and Bhu'ja gave herself a once over in the mirror making last minute adjustments to her armor. She had pulled her hair back into the single braid she favored and as she splashed a little water on her face to help calm her nerves, Set'rath came in. **"Elder Strong Blood is coming on board, come. Let us great him." **Bhu'ja followed him to the docking bay.

Standing proudly next to Set'rath they waited for the Elder to come aboard. At the sound of the outer doors hissing open, Bhu'ja saw the familure bird like mask she remembered from twenty years ago. His dreads had become darker grey but he still walked with the commanding air that was reminiscent of her father. A twinge of loss tickled her memories as she lowered her eyes and bowed her head in honor of the Elder.

Set'rath spoke. **"Shall we talk on the bridge?"**

Thar'n-thwei held up a hand.** "In a moment." **Placing his hand on Bhu'ja's shoulder. **"Raise your eyes."** His voice rumbled softly and Set'rath eyed him curiously.

Bhu'ja straightened up and proudly looked upon the Elder and smiled when he raised his hands to remove his mask. She could not help being a little excited at seeing him for the first time. He had never taken his mask off during the time he helped her and her mother so long ago. **"It has been a long…" **She trailed off when Thar'n-thwei removed his mask and greeted her with her father's eyes. "Father?"


	10. Chapter 8

**Shadow and Ghost**

**Chapter 8: Family Ties**

Thar'n-thwei's laugh was rich and hearty, shaking his head at Bhu'ja, his grey dreads swaying behind his shoulders. **"Sadly child, **Anna** held no affection for me as she did for my brother…twins we may be, but she could always tell us apart."**

Bhu'ja gave him a tentative smile. **"If you're my father's twin…that would make you my uncle." **

"**Yes. We are blood."** The Elder confirmed.

"**It's a little unnerving. You look just like him." **Bhu'ja said in awe.

"**Hopefully not too much, I always fancied myself the better looking brother."** He quirked a mandible at her in a mock pout, before grinning, his eyes a touch shaded with loss. **"I see him in you as well."** He gestured to her stripes. **"Our Sire's blood runs strong in you."**

Set'rath looked between them. **"Well this explains a few confusions." **He grumbled.

"**As it should." **Thar'n-thwei gestured for Set'rath to lead the way. **"Come let us find a better room to sit. We have much to discuss before joining the clan."** Bhu'ja was stunned; her parents had never mentioned Thar'n-thwei was her uncle, let alone a twin brother to her father.

He had only been referred to as a 'trusted friend'. **"Why did my parents, or you for that matter, not tell me who you where?" **Bhu'ja asked feeling the tendrils of anger creep in on her.

Thar'n-thwei regarded his niece with a tilted expression as they walked down the halls leading to the bridge. **"Sly Hunter thought it best to keep our relation secret and when the corruption surrounding him began to surface he thought only of keeping you and your mother safe. I share is face, but as you can see,"** He held his arms out. **"I am quite capable at taking care of myself."**

As they entered the bridge of the Berserker's hunting ship, Bhu'ja turned her anger on her uncle. **"Did you know what my father had planned when he asked you to take us back to Earth?"**

Thar'n-thwei casually took a seat and gesturing for her and Set'rath to do the same. Ignoring her agitation, he answered her question. **"My brother asked a favor of me and I did it without question. Knowing what I know now, my Arbitrators will bring the traitorous clan to justice for their crimes."**

"**What do you mean 'clan'; I thought it was only the three?" **Bhu'ja took a seat and noticed Set'rath sitting rather ridged and wondered just how much he had known and had not told her.

The elder continued. **"When my brother and I became Blooded, we went to separate clans. I came here to become an Arbitrator, Sly Hunter wanted to gain honors in the hunt to one day take a political seat in the council."** Taking a deep breath, he continued. **"My brother discovered his clan was rewriting the honor code, perverting it to a god complex."**

"**That explains why one of the **Berserkers** on the planet called himself a god."** Bhu'ja commented looking briefly at Set'rath.

Thar'n-thwei nodded. **"My brother was always an honorable hunter and came to me in secret when he learned they had set up game reserves for mass killings and that young Unblooded hunters where the prize kill. He came to me when his clan leader summoned him, and asked me to take you and your mother back to Earth…I fear he knew he would not survive long passed the pending conversation."**

Bhu'ja's eyes darkened. **"My mother claimed to feel his passing. She died within a year of returning. Do you know the clan leader's name?"**

Thar'n-thwei shook his head. **"No the man is a ghost."**

"He doesn't exist. Great…the last thing I want in common with a bad blood." Bhu'ja grumbled under her breathe. She had desperately hoped that the threat the Brawler had issued before dying had been empty, but knowing there was an entire clan out there with the same messed up honor and ideals, made her believe the hunt had just begun with the hunting grounds growing exponentially.

Set'rath looked at his mate with a curious expression. **"How did you know about the hunters on that planet?"**

Thar'n-thwei tilted his head slightly and added to Set'rath's curiosity. **"That is curious. How **_**did you**_** get to one of their reserves?"**

Bhu'ja pressed her lips together not wanting to pull up the old memories, but rolled her shoulders and sighed. **"When my mother passed, she left me a key to a safe deposit box." **The males had confused looks on their faces. **"It is a box to keep special items safe."** They nodded and she continued. **"In the box was a letter from my father. He explained the treachery of his hunting brothers, which after I was taken I assumed where the three on the planet, and that if I was reading the letter he was dead. He also explained how to gain their attention if I wished revenge and what I would have to do if I wished to leave Earth since he knew the planet would begin to slowly kill me."** She looked off away from them at nothing in particular. **"So for nineteen years I set myself up as desirable prey, putting myself into the perfect predator spotlight." **Shrugging as she chose not to elaborate further. **"It paid off just in time. Father had guessed I only had between eighteen and twenty years, before Earth's atmosphere would begin to take its toll on my lungs."**

"**You have more than just ooman fighting skills."** Set'rath commented.

She nodded. **"I should, we lived in space with my father for almost forty one years. He trained me and took me on many hunts with him." **

Set'rath looked confused. **"Did he not give you armor?"**

She laughed lightly. **"Leave it to you to ask that. No, not this kind anyway, my father favored plate armor. I have never seen this type," **She touched the mesh running over her exposed stomach. **"Until the planet."**

"**You were not born in space then?"** Set'rath asked indulging his curiosity.

"**I was raised on Earth by my mother for my first twenty two years, then when I began to change," **She gestured to her markings. **"She called for my father." **Changing subjects, Bhu'ja questioned her Uncle. **"When will the Arbitrators begin their search for the rest of this clan?"**

Set'rath cleared his throat and she looked back over at him when he spoke. **"We have already been investigating…"**

"**Wait. You are an Arbitrator?"** Bhu'ja crossed her arms and glared at him. **"Just when where you planning on telling me that?"**

Set'rath looked uncomfortable and Thar'n-thwei broke into another burst of hearty laughter. **"You my boy, have your hands full with this one, I would sleep lightly tonight." **He jested.

Holding her hands up, Bhu'ja looked between the males. **"Hold on. You two are awfully informal, is there anything I should be aware of here?"**

"**He is my son." **Thar'n-thwei stated simply.

"Oh no, no, no, no. **Please tell me I did not mate with my cousin." **Bhu'ja felt sick.

Set'rath shook his head, chuckling softly. **"No, we are not blood. Elder Strong Blood took me in when my dame died during my birth. My sire is unknown and if he still lives, has never risen to claim me as his blood."**

Sighing with relief Bhu'ja looked between them again and then asked Thar'n-thwei. **"I admit to only remembering some of my father's teachings, but I seem to recall males don't typically raise pups."**

Thar'n-thwei nodded. **"Typically, we don't…but I have my reasons for taking him in. My brother was the one out of the two of us who could pass our sire's blood along. I have built up honors to get where I am, but with no offspring, my line dies with me, unless I took in an orphan and now if allowed to claim my only known blood kin."**

Bhu'ja narrowed her eyes at him. **"You are grooming him for clan leader then. That explains why he is such a young Arbitrator."**

"**Correct. He is in a special situation and his place of honor is highly sought after…"**

Set'rath huffed. **"Do you two intend to talk about me as if I am not here?"**

Bhu'ja raised a brow at him. "Yes." Then continued talking with That'n-thwei. **"What do you mean by highly sought after?"**

The elder explained and as he spoke quirked a crooked grin at Set'rath. **"If he was to take a life mate, commit to a pair bond, the female's family would gain all his honor to their names as everything he has, he has earned through no pre-existing titles save for my own…and what honor is truly held by a male who cannot pass on his genetics?"**

Set'rath did not like being talked about, but as he listened, the elder's odd behavior, his push for him to pair bond with Bhu'ja, even the elder's drive to adopt him so long ago was becoming clear. The three of them sat there together as a family of misfits with honors held, some higher than most, which they had earned and not inherited. Such things where rare and when a Yautja of such merit came about they were aggressively sought after to increase and perpetuate another family's honor.

Bhu'ja pinched the bridge of her nose and then asked. **"So am I correct to assume then, that we," **She gestured to herself and Set'rath. **"Have cleverly been set up by my father and uncle to eventually be pair bonded?"**

Thar'n-thwei had the decency to look guilty. **"Not entirely, but it does work out to all of our favors that you two have committed." **He then raised a brow and asked both of them. **"Does this new knowledge change what you feel for each other?"**

In unison, they answered. "H'ko." Meeting Set'rath in the eyes Bhu'ja admitted the new information changed nothing, he was hers and she would defend that fact to the death. Set'rath nodded at her knowingly before turning to Thar'n-thwei to ask. **"Now that our family history has been examined, and our commitment to each other has not waivered, why are we still aboard this ship and not joining the clan yet?" **Bhu'ja nodded in agreement.

Thar'n-thwei shook his dreads. **"Though admittedly not as important as the traitors, **Kha'cti-pa** and her daughter are aboard and I needed to make sure that Cetanu's Kiss is ready to defend your honor and her right to be your mate."**

Bhu'ja groaned. **"Please call me Ghost; it will be awkward enough being a hybrid within the clan." **

Thar'n-thwei nodded slightly.** "As you wish." **

"**Who is this **Kha'cti-pa**, and why is she and her daughter a problem?" **Bhu'ja had the gut feeling she wasn't going to like the answer.

Set'rath shifted slightly and answered. **"Reckless Spear has been trying to get me to agree to a pair bonding with **D'lex-dekna **so she can secure a seat on the council through my status and honors."**

"**I take it then this will not be the first time these two have tried to ask you?" **Bhu'ja asked, feeling the cold edge of jealousy creep in along her spine.

Thar'n-thwei confirmed. **"These two are relentless in their pursuit of Deadly Shadow, I have headed them off the best I could, but they have learned of our rendezvous and arrived yesterday. Once your pair bonding is announced I am positive Reckless Spear will issue a challenge on her daughter's behalf."**

Bhu'ja sat in thought for a moment before speaking up. **"Is Metallic Eyes a Blooded hunter?"**

"**Not yet." **Thar'n-thwei admitted.

"**Then why the push for her to pair bond? Something isn't sitting right Uncle and by the look on your face, you agree with me." **Bhu'ja remembered enough from her father's lectures to know that even her bonding with Set'rath would be called into question, without having passed a Chiva of her own she technically had no rights to him.

"**Yes. But come."** Thar'n-thwei stood. **"Let us join the clan; I have a new daughter to introduce, a son to welcome home and a Chiva to coordinate."**


	11. Chapter 9

_Note from Author:_

_It has been pointed out that I have done a "no-no" repeatedly to Thank you all for reviews and for following my stories, by posting the thank you in the review section…I did not know this was bad, so I hope I haven't offended anyone by doing that. Because honestly I just wanted to Thank you for taking the time to read, enjoy, follow, and review. This community rocks and it is full of some super people that I adore being a part of._

_Much Love,_

_Miss Kitty_

**Shadow and Ghost**

**Chapter 9: Conspiracy **

Hidden away from prying eyes and sensitive ears, on a docked short range space shuttle an encrypted communication goes out into space. While Set'rath's return is celebrated, and Bhu'ja is introduced to the clan, a traitor to Thar'n-thwei and the Arbitrators conveys concerns to the leader of the rogue clan.

"**Sir, there has been a development." **States a computer altered voice.

"**What kind of '**_**development**_**'?" **The clan leader's voice echoes through the console speakers, even altered there is no mistaking his gravelly baritone.

"Set'rath** has returned and he did not return alone."**

"**Who is with him?"**

"Kwei-kv'var-de's **offspring…the abomination out of his ooman pet."**

"**The rumored hybrid…"** He sounded like he had just found the piece to a missing puzzle but offered no explanation to his spy.

"**Sir!** Set'rath **has taken the hybrid as his life mate!" **The spy burst out. Set'rath wasn't suppose to take a mate yet, not until _after_ the next Chiva and then only who they set him up with.

"**Do not forget your place." **He growled a warning at his spy. **"This may be unexpected but we can use it to our favor."**

"**How can we do that?" **The spy asked, confused to hear the leader sounding amused more than upset.

"**Has the traitor's brother chosen the next hunters for the Chiva?"** The leader asked.

"**Not yet. But rumor is going through the ship already that the abomination is being trained and will be sent."**

"**That is good news." **The leader chuckled. **"Good news indeed. See that she is also chosen to go. Killing the abomination will be less messy than trying to assassinate it on that clan ship."**

"**But sir…" **The spy fidgeted tapping a claw against a lower tusk.

"**Make it happen. We need control over the Arbitrators." **

"**I understand sir, but…" **

The leader cut the spy off.** "Think, before you argue. The young Arbitrator has proven to be a formidable adversary. What better way to destroy him, than by taking away the one thing he believes is his?**

"**Yes Sir." **The spy sighed.

"**Remember, we all make sacrifices for the benefit of our clan."**

Taking a deep breath the spy conceded to the clan leader.** "I'll make sure she is one of the chosen." **

"**Good."**

With the communication terminated, the spy slipped unnoticed back out into the halls of the clan ship.

XXX

Bhu'ja walked side by side with Set'rath as they followed Thar'n-thwei through the maze of halls. He had just introduced her to the main body of the clan and she was eager to be out of the curious gaze of the ship's occupants. The whispers that echoed in their wake where curious and more than once she heard the word 'challenge' pop up. _Please not right now. _She thought to herself and suppressed a groan remembering how hard Set'rath hit and the thought did not bode confidence that anyone who challenged would hit any lighter.

Thar'n-thwei abruptly stopped and Bhu'ja's attention zeroed in on two females approaching them. The older of the two, with pale olive skin and brown speckles came sauntering up with a younger cream skinned and pale green speckled female. Bhu'ja had a suspicion she knew who these two where and as the younger female attempted to stare her down, her eye color confirmed Bhu'ja's suspicions. _D'lex-dekna and the older female must be her mother, Kha'cti-pa._

The two females blocked the hall and Thar'n-thwei had to tilt his head slightly to look up at Kha'cti-pa. His voice held the edge of irritation as he spoke to her. **"Stand aside. I have no time for your antics right now."**

"**I only wanted to see if the rumors where true." **Kha'cti-pa said eyeing Bhu'ja. **"An ooman hybrid is on board. **Thar'n-thwei, **why would you indulge such a thing?" **The distain oozing from her voice made Bhu'ja bristle. Glaring at the female as the tension in her back tightened. Set'rath's hand softly brushed against the small of her back, letting his fingertips linger against her skin between the mesh of her shift suit. His action did not go unnoticed and Bhu'ja enjoyed the jealousy that flashed through D'lex-dekna. Relaxing into his hand Bhu'ja was content to let the older Yautja's have their verbal battle.

Thar'n-thwei clicked his mandibles together. **"You forget your place **Kha'cti-pa, Bhu'ja **is my blood and that fact would be in your favor to remember."**

"**Really? You are claiming **_**it**_** as kin?" **Kha'cti-pa narrowed her eyes at Bhu'ja as she eyed her from head to toe. Bhu'ja did not miss when the female's eyes reached the mating wound on her neck and flickered to Set'rath and back again. Kha'cti-pa sniffed in contempt and turned her attention back to the Elder. **"It can't be **_**your **_**creation…"**

"**Enough!" **Thar'n-thwei's voice echoed through the hall. **"I have indulged this interruption long enough." **Gesturing for them to move, he proceeded forward.

Kha'cti-pa and her daughter nodded and stepped aside. As they passed she asked Thar'n-thwei. **"One more question if you please, Elder."**

Thar'n-thwei rolled his shoulders and growled impatiently. **"I grow weary of you. Ask or be on your way."**

"**Have you chosen the unblooded for the upcoming Chiva yet?"**

"**I will make that announcement shortly." **He waved a dismissive hand. **"Be on your way."** With his final statement, he continued down the hall towards Set'rath's ship. The docked vessel was not far and Bhu'ja was overwhelmed with relief when finally on board the private hunting ship.

When the doors sealed behind them, Set'rath asked Thar'n-thwei. **"Sir, why do you put up with her insolence?" **

The elder growled and tossed his dreads indignantly. **"She may not hold a seat on the council, but she holds the ears of more than one member."**

Bhu'ja choked on a laugh. **"Uncle, I don't believe it is their ears she truly holds." **Both males shot her a surprised look and she rolled her eyes at them. **"Please tell me you didn't think yours is the only race out there where the female uses her, uhm, **_**assets **_**to get what she wants?" **Crossing her arms over her chest. **"The real question gentlemen, is what is she gaining by controlling a seat and the **_**ears**_** of the council?"**

The males looked at each other and back at Bhu'ja. Thar'n-thwei had to admit she had a point and that same question had entered his mind more than once recently. **"That is truly the question of concern."** He gave a rumbling sigh. **"Push such thoughts from your minds. For now, explore your new home. I will make the announcement within the week for the Chiva." **Turning his head to address Set'rath. ** "Make sure she is ready, this is faster than I would like to send her to trial, but I sense a war looming and truth being unknown as it is, we need her Blooded."**

"**She will be ready."** Set'rath stated simply.

Nodding Thar'n-thwei left them without much ceremony, and walked with purpose to the bridge of his large ship. Many who normally would have stopped him in the halls gave him a wide birth upon seeing the look on his face. Stepping into a lift he pressed a command and let the doors slide shut as the lift took him to the bridge level of his clan ship. As he waited, he opened his wrist computer and flipped it open. Tapping with his claws, he pulled up the latest training stats and concern began to bubble seeing who was in the top five names. _D'lex-dekna. _He did not want her and his niece on the same Chiva, but her scores would choose for her and even he could not deny a hunter their right to earn their mark as Blooded hunters.

As the lift slowed and the doors hissed open, Thar'n-thwei slapped his computer shut and set a brisk walk to the Command Center of the clan ship's bridge. Upon entering, he saw only his two security officers. After nodding to each, he then turned and punched in a security code, locking the doors so no one could enter the room during their security report.

"**Report!"** He barked and one, an olive and brown striped hunter, answered.

"**Sir there was an outgoing communication shortly after your arrival, during your announcements to the clan."**

"**And what was it?"**

The security officer cleared his throat. **"The levels of encryption is not something I am familiar with, I will need more time to break it."**

"**Keep on it and inform me as soon as it is broken." **Thar'n-thwei ordered.

"**Yes sir."**The hunter nodded.

"**Do we know or suspect who sent the message? Who received it?" **He knew they would be working on finding out, but the thought of a traitor amongst his clan was making him agitated.

His other officer spoke up. **"It came from one of the docked ships on level six, and so far we have only been able to determine it was sent in the direction of the S'ringa Galaxy." **

Thar'n-thwei stood in silence staring out the monitors around the room taking in the view of the space surrounding them. The fact that the next Chiva was on one of the planets in the S'ringa Galaxy had not escaped his attention. With the abductions still continuing on their home world and now a pending threat against the Arbitrators, he stood knowing the war had already begun and his troops where one step behind the enemy.


	12. Chapter 10

**Shadow and Ghost**

**Chapter 10: Chiva Preparation**

Set'rath agitated a set of whips as Bhu'ja flicked open two Shurikens. The whips he used where the reticulated tails of Kainde Amedhas coated in a protective wax for training. He had changed into his armor and Bhu'ja had to admit he was intimidating to look at. He stood poised to strike in polished black scale armor that covered everything vital. He wore a mesh under-suit that covered the rest of his exposed muscular frame. His bio-mask was also polished black with angular eyes framing his Blooded mark evenly between them on the smooth forehead. The cheeks where carved like gears from a clock, giving him an almost robotic appearance.

Bhu'ja chided herself for loosing focus as a tail whipped towards her booted foot. Striking down with a Shuriken she deflected the tail, spinning around to avoid the other. Throwing one of the Shurikens towards Set'rath's chest, she watched him back bend away from the spinning blades and struck again with one of the tails, this time catching her under the heel.

Feeling herself fall, Bhu'ja used her momentum to throw herself into a back flip, catching the returning Shuriken before her hands touched the ground. Growling at him from behind her mask Bhu'ja went on the offensive. Stepping into her strikes with the sun flared blades, deflecting each of the bladed tails as Set'rath struck out with them.

Changing the angle of the whip strikes, Set'rath began using them as long-range stabbing weapons, like the beasts they used to belong to would do. Bhu'ja spun out of range and then parried with a Shuriken as she tried to get closer for the "killing" shot. Set'rath allowed her to get between the tails drawing her in. Bhu'ja knew he favored this ruse and feigned coming in stepping over his sweeping foot and spun smacking him on the inside of a wrist causing him to drop one of the whips.

Roaring at her in mock rage, Set'rath went on an aggressive offence; Bhu'ja struggled franticly to parry the whip lashes away that she almost missed him stepping in slightly with his right foot. As he spun a backhand towards her, he spiraled the whip around striking against the empty spot she once stood. Whipping his head around, he saw her rolling to her feet and a shuriken flying towards his chest again. Sidestepping he lashed the whip out knocking the flared blades to the ground behind him out of Bhu'ja's reach. Set'rath grinned behind his mask at her audible curse. **"Focus!"** He barked at her. **"The **Kainde Amedha** will not give you a moment to breathe once the battle has begun."**

Throwing the second Shuriken at him, Bhu'ja used it to divert his attention as she ran towards him grabbing the tail about mid length and dropping herself to the floor sliding between his legs pulling the whip with her. The sudden pull caught Set'rath off guard lurching him forward, he dropped the whip and dove into a somersault rolling to his feet with cat like grace. They both turned and charged at each other. Set'rath extended his wrist blades, slashing down at Bhu'ja as she came in low extending her own blade to deflect his. Reaching up she grabbed his chest strap and used his momentum as she dropped to her knees to throw him forward. His growl echoed through the room as his free arm caught her under the arm in the ribs pulling her into a barrel roll with him across the floor. When they ceased rolling, Bhu'ja spring boarded back to her feet and spun towards Set'rath. Pulling herself up short when his fist hit the chin of her mask and his wrist blades framed her neck.

Set'rath retracted his blades and gently ran a claw over her now scaring love bite. **"You are doing better." **

"**I still have not won a fight against you though." **

He chuckled softly. **"It will be many years before that will be possible."**He lingered a moment longer over her scar, before dropping his hand. Sighing he turned to the door. **"Come; let us report your test. There is no doubt your scores today will put you into the next Chiva."**

She nodded and followed him from the training room. During the last week of being on board the clan ship, Set'rath had been putting Bhu'ja through a grueling training pace and he had made it clear that training was all they would be doing. He had even made a point to sleep in a different room. When she had asked him why he was avoiding her, he had stated. **'I do not want to distract from your training. I **_**need**_** you to pass your Chiva.'** Him stressing the word 'need' had not gone unnoticed and for now Bhu'ja conceded to let him have his way.

Most of her training had been done in the private training room of his personal ship, but today was for her ranking score and their sparing had been done on the clan ship so it could be recorded. The recorded score would determine what Chiva she would go on and Bhu'ja could tell Set'rath was both proud and stressed about how well she had done. As they entered the bridge, one of the security officers announced their entry and Thar'n-thwei turned around from a video console with a crooked grin on his face, clapping his hands together he spoke excitedly. **"With myself as the exception, I have never seen anyone disarm the deadly shadow himself before. I am greatly impressed with you. Your score puts you in the top three for the upcoming Chiva."**

Bhu'ja noticed Set'rath's spine was tense and he held himself like a coiled spring, but when he did not speak, she smiled at her uncle. **"I had a good, though be it, hard ass teacher."**

Her uncle's laugh rumbled through the room and his security officers caught each other's eye briefly before hiding their own smiles behind consoles. Set'rath only clicked quietly. Thar'n-thwei clapped him on the shoulder. **"You did well. Do not worry she will come back with her own trophies to add to your honor and to solidify her own."**

Set'rath nodded and when he spoke, his voice was tight. **"How long do we have before the Chiva?"**

"**You have two days to enjoy your mate, before we enter orbit around K'lis 1. Once there we will pre-implant the River Ghosts."**

Set'rath tilted his head. **"Why has the queen been pulled from the Chiva grounds?"**

"**We have received some concerning data regarding your current investigation and I thought it best to remove **_**temptation**_**." **Thar'n-thwei answered soberly.

Set'rath nodded. **"I can set a plan in motion. I just need to get Ghost set up with the armor and weapons she will carry during her Chiva." **

"**Very good, have you trained her on the shoulder cannon at all? You know she will need it."**

"**Yes."**

Bhu'ja listened to the males discuss her and the only thought she kept going back to was. _Not another one of Set'rath's plans._ If it was anything like the one he had implemented on the planet, she knew she was in for a serious ass kicking and some seriously crazy stunts.

Bhu'ja pulled herself from her thoughts in time to hear Set'rath ask. **"Who will be her hunt sisters?"**

Thar'n-thwei shifted nervously on his feet. **"There has been an interesting development concerning them."**

That put Bhu'ja on alert. **"What do you mean 'interesting development'?"**

He shook his dreads and rumbled. **"I have been ordered by the council to run five hunters through this Chiva."**

"**What, why?"** Set'rath's voice held alarm and Bhu'ja was not liking the turn of events.

Thar'n-thwei clicked rapidly, his irritation evident. **"They offered no explanation as to why the change in numbers." **

Bhu'ja cleared her throat. **"In order who does that put me with?"**

Clicking his mandibles tightly Thar'n-thwei glanced between Bhu'ja and Set'rath before finally answering. **"**Yey'thwei**, scored one point higher than **Bhu'ja**. Next would be **Dto'luar-ke**, **Thei-Kiloun**, and the fifth is **D'lex-dekna**."**

Bhu'ja pressed her lips together. **"Well it is obvious now who is behind the council's order." **

Thar'n-thwei nodded. **"Yes I have known for a while that **Kha'cti-pa** wanted to push **D'lex-dekna** through this Chiva and it is also obvious that she wanted it to be done either with you or before you so the whelp could challenge for **Set'rath.**"**

Set'rath placed a possessive hand on Bhu'ja's shoulder. **"I have already made my choice, even if she was to challenge, it would give her no gains as win or lose I belong to **Bhu'ja**."**

"**I know."** The elder sounded confused. Then a thought entered his mind. **"Unless…"**

Set'rath finished the thought. **"They planned to make sure **Bhu'ja** doesn't pass."**

"Just wait a fucking minute!" Bhu'ja did not like her men's train of thought. **"Are you now telling me I get to go on a rigged Chiva, where I not only get to hunt pissed off hard meats who will be desperate to find their queen. But I also have to watch my back with a hunt sister who wants my mate bad enough she'd stick a knife in my back to have him?" **Her uncle nodded. "Oh this is fucking perfect...**Any more good news?"**

Thar'n –thwei nodded again and continued. **"You will need to stay focused during the Chiva, there is no doubt, but I have a feeling knowing your mate he will not let you go unprepared for such a double cross."**

Bhu'ja turned to face him, and in her irritation flashed her visor at him. **"You already knew this?"**

He nodded. **"I only knew of **D'lex-dekna** being pushed through to go on this Chiva, I did not know about her ranking."**

Bhu'ja glared at her uncle. **"And why wasn't I told sooner about all of this?"**

Thar'n-thwei answered and Bhu'ja could still hear his irritation with the council. **"When her scores came back low I did not feel it was important. I just found out during your test that the council issued the order for five hunters instead of three."**

She nodded and with a shrug, she asked. **"Ok, so now what?"**

"**Go with your mate for now."**

"**Very well."** She sighed and bowed her head respectfully before following Set'rath from the bridge.

"**Come, I have your armor and your weapons." **

"And one hell of a plan I hope."

Set'rath looked down as her, flashed his visor at her and purred. Bhu'ja just shook her head. _Yep, pain, crazy stunts, and my ass kicked. Good thing I love this man._


	13. Chapter 11

**Shadow and Ghost**

**Chapter 11: Armor**

Entering their room Set'rath rounded on Bhu'ja as the door slid shut behind them and locked with an audible click, his large hand encircling her throat. She growled against his palm and struck his wrist with the side of her forearm, knocking his hand loose. His answering growl was enough to tell Bhu'ja that this was not another training session, but a much-needed release of sexual aggression, and she smiled behind her mask and pressed her palms against his chest armor as he spread his arms wide palms facing her and growled in a toying rumble at her. She kicked towards his heal which he easily stepped over and counter kicked towards hers. She stepped over his and again struck towards him, they danced their weaving footwork for a few more steps until he used his size to his advantage and shoved his thigh between hers, pinning her legs apart. He dropped his chest against hers pressing her back against the locked door, his claws screeching against the metal doorframe as his hands braced his weight. Purring deep in his chest as Bhu'ja ran her hands up the mesh adorning his ribcage and curled her blunt nails in to his flesh.

Set'rath gently cupped the side of her jaw and began detaching her bio mask, each hose hissing as it pulled free. **"I have a better one for you."** He rumbled as he tossed the mask uncaring where it landed behind him. Tracing her hands over his broad shoulders and through his dreads, Bhu'ja followed his example and began detaching the hoses from his. Set'rath let Bhu'ja remove his mask and quirked his upper mandibles in his way of smiling when she took greater care to toss his on to the bed. He cupped her jaw and gently thumbed over the scars on her cheek, then with a lustful growl grabbed her throat and leaned in caressing her cheekbones and jaw line with the tusks tipping each mandible.

He purred at her sharp intake of breath. **"This better mean you are back to sleeping with me and not in the other room again." **Bhu'ja said, her voice heavy with lust.

Set'rath's rumbling growl vibrated through her chest. **"I have not slept while apart from you."**

Bhu'ja slid her hands under his arms to grip his shoulder plates, holding him tightly against her as she wrapped a leg behind one of his knees. **"Don't expect to catch up tonight."**

**xxxXxxx**

Set'rath propped himself up on an elbow and stared down at the delicate form of Bhu'ja as she slept. Letting his eyes roam over the curve of her breast and followed the jagged stripes to her hips, where the indents of his claws where highlighted against her lighter skin tone. He grinned with self-satisfied pride at finding a mate that was exceeding his expectations and appeasing his need to have a life mate. She was small, but stronger than he ever would have expected thinking back to the first time he had seen her when she climbed that tree next to him.

He admitted silently she had intrigued him even then and hoped that his current worries over her Chiva and its unconventional circumstances would not take her away from him. He clicked his mandibles together; he prayed to her namesake that he had prepared Bhu'ja for her upcoming battles successfully. He glanced over at the smaller black armor that resembled his own hanging on the wall and could not wait to see her in it.

The young bloods would all be wearing armor that represented their teachers, but he had modified this set specifically for Bhu'ja's smaller stature and her unique fighting stile. She would be able to fight the Kainde Amedhas without worrying about their blood and she would still be agile enough to defend herself against these particular ones.

River Ghosts where being used and the hard meats that emerged from these where heavier skulled, had an extra set of arms and a more whip like tail that was prized for creating weapons. She had expressed the desire to have her own set, so Set'rath had talked to Thar'n-thwei and the Elder had agreed to make it happen. However, Set'rath sighed, there was now five hunt sisters going to the surface, that meant there would be ten Kainde Amedhas instead of six and this group would be without a queen…that made them even more unpredictable and dangerous. In addition, the fact Kha'cti-pa had obviously stroked the right amount of cocks to get her simpering whelp of a daughter into this Chiva, made Set'rath's blood boil wondering just what they had planned for Bhu'ja and hoped like hell, that his calculations to keep her safe where accurate. She had seemed unenthusiastic but agreed nonetheless to follow through with his directions.

He knew she would keep her word; she had after all gone along with his plan on the hunter's planet.

**xxxXxxx**

Set'rath helped Bhu'ja fit the plates of armor he had made for her from the head plates of the Kainde Amedhas from his last official hunt. Bhu'ja touched each piece with her fingertips as he strapped and buckled each section into place over her mesh bodysuit. "These are beautiful, when did you have this made?" She asked fascinated and impressed with how well each plate molded to her body.

"**I made it while we slept apart."** He shrugged as if the making of such armor was no big deal, before adding. **"It is the best I can do to keep you safe while you are hunting."** His voice grew strained. **"Since, I cannot be with you on this hunt."**

As he buckled the last shoulder plate into place, Bhu'ja caught his hand and gently kissed the pulse point of his wrist. **"You have trained me well, I will come back to you and I will bring two tails with me so you can teach me how to make my own whips."**

Set'rath snaked a large hand around the back of her neck and pulled her into his chest, their breastplates making an audible clank that echoed through the room. He caressed her jaw line with his lower mandibles and rumbled a series of purring clicks at her. Reaching up to finger one of his dreads between her fingertips, she smiled. "I love you too big guy."

His eyes betrayed his surprise as he pulled back slightly as he looked down to lock his eyes with hers. **"You understood?" **

"**I have limited vocalizations, but my father would make that pattern all the time to me and my mother. I know very well what it means." **She tugged slightly on his dread and he roughly embraced her against his chest folding himself possessively around her to place his chin against the back of her shoulder.

The communicator beeped and Set'rath let out an irritated growl before pulling himself away from Bhu'ja's arms to answer. Thar'n-thwei's voice rumbled over the speakers. **"We have entered the S'ringa Galaxy and are on approach to planet K'lis 1 now."**

"**Ghost is ready; we will head to the launch bay now for briefing." **Set'rath answered in a tight voice.

"**Be there within ten."**

"**Yes sir." **The communiqué clicked off and Set'rath rolled his shoulders. Turning to Bhu'ja, he handed her the custom gauntlets he had made for her with double blades hidden on each forearm and helped her secure them. He then handed her the few weapons she would be allowed to take with her to the surface.

Bhu'ja slid her knife into its sheath against her ribs and clicked her Shurikens into their holsters on each thigh. Set'rath then handed her a net launcher, which she secured just under her back plate and then coiled her trip wires and meat strings into their compartment on her hip. She then secured her med kit between her shoulder blades.

Stepping back she spun for a final inspection. **"So how do I look?"**

"**Still missing something." **He grinned as he handed her the custom bio mask he had made to resemble his own with a slightly more feminine angle to the jaw line and more delicate gear shaped cheek carving. **"I expect to see it etched when you come home."**

Bhu'ja took the mask and met his eyes. **"It will be and I will."**

"**Good. I fear that the hard meats are not your only enemy this day."**


	14. Chapter 12

**Shadow and Ghost**

**Chapter 12: The Hunt Begins**

"**For the last time, take your Combi-staff, you have earned the right to fight with it."** Thar'n-thwei glared at his niece when she shook her head again.

"**Uncle, I am only taking the weapons I am comfortable using and I still have not gotten the hang of that thing. I promise I will practice heavily with it when I get back, but until then, can't you just wish me luck or something?"** Bhu'ja was exasperated at telling the Elder no, but just like Set'rath he was worried and was trying his best to make sure she was prepared.

With a sigh of resignation, or even irritation, he nodded conceding to her decision to not take the staff. Turning his attention to Set'rath. **"Say your final words and go stand with the other teachers while I address the hunt sisters before launch."**

Set'rath nodded and leaned in towards Bhu'ja. **"Hunt with honor."** His words where the standard teacher send off but the subtle purring clicks he vocalized for her ear only was no mistake him telling her, 'I love you.'

Bhu'ja winked at him before sliding her bio mask into place and connected the hoses. Set'rath nodded approvingly and turned without ceremony to leave the launch deck and watch in the balcony with the other teachers. As he exited, D'lex-dekna and Yey'thwei entered the launch bay. As the doors slid shut behind him, he faintly heard Yey'thwei comment to D'lex-dekna. **"Now that is a male…"** The rest of her words died as the doors closed. Set'rath took the lift to the observation balcony and was greeted by the irritating site of Kha'cti-pa dressed in her ceremonial robes for her daughter's launch.

"**Set'rath, good to see you again."** She purred. He nodded dismissively and took a stance next to the railing that gave him a clear view of Bhu'ja as she strapped herself into her launch pod. Kha'cti-pa, obviously irritated by his dismissal, growled and stepped into his shoulder looking down at him. **"Your insolence will only be tolerated for so long. When my daughter returns you will have no choice but to fulfill your duty as a male."** With a haughty flip of her robes, she stormed off to the far end of the observation deck.

Set'rath let out the breath he had been holding and risked a glare at her back before returning his attention back to Bhu'ja. She had finished strapping in, her focus now entirely on Elder Thar'n-thwei as he laid out the instructions for the hunt. Set'rath nostalgically listened to the Elder's words. **"…I cannot stress enough to watch your timers. The walls will shift every ten minutes forcing the hunt deeper into the bowels of the pyramid. There are ten hard meats without queen currently seeded in River Ghosts. They have been placed into the hatching chamber and should be hatching as I speak to you now. They will be full grown advisories upon your arrival." **The Elder made eye contact with each of the hunt sisters to stress his next point. **"Each hard meat must be killed before the pyramid will unlock." **He then turned on his heal and walked over to a table against the wall and opened a chest. He picked up the five objects inside. **"When the first shoulder cannon has been pulled from the weapons chamber the hunt begins." **Turning back to the hunters, he approached each one of the open pods handing one of the objects to each hunt sister. **"Your trophy cleaning kits, we expect honorable hunts and blooded warriors to return."**

xxxXxxx

Bhu'ja attached the trophy kit to her belt and crossed her arms over her chest as the doors slid closed and locked tightly into place in front of her. _Good thing I'm not claustrophobic._ She thought as the cushioning gel filled in around her, leaving no empty space and halting all movement during descent and landing. Set'rath had explained the landing would kill the hunters without the gel to absorb the shock, but as it continued to fill in around the face of her mask, she admitted this experience could make her last thought a lie.

Redirecting her thoughts as she waited for the launch of her pod she glanced up in the top right corner of her visor where the pyramid timer was set, currently reading 00:00. Glancing to the left was a tiny square that she knew none of the other hunters would have and only Set'rath and her Uncle knew of its existence in hers. The tiny square currently was a picture of the closed pod doors and the translucent gel currently thickening around her.

The camera was the only thing they could do to protect her honor should their plans fail and the traitor survive. Taking a deep breath, she steadied her nerves when the launch siren blared through the bay, it was only slightly audible in the pod, but it was enough for Bhu'ja to reflexively hold her breath as her pod was jettisoned to the surface of the planet.

As the pod hurtled through the atmosphere of the planet she had no sensation of falling, the interior of the pod was eerily still. A mild vibration and the landing monitor where the only things to indicate her pod had impacted the surface of the planet. The doors pealed open and the gel rapidly disintegrated when the oxygen rich air hit it. As she stepped out of her pod, the cool air hit her exposed skin, opening her wrist computer Bhu'ja quickly calibrated the temperature on her suit and set it to automatically adjust to keep her body temperature regulated and comfortable. Pulling up her image display of her location Bhu'ja located her hunt sisters and the entrance to the pyramid. Activating her cloaking mechanism, she set off at an easy run.

The pyramid was large and reminiscent of Earth's Aztec culture long forgotten and even longer dead. The ceremonial pillars at the top of a steep steps where intricately carved as stylized Kainde Amedhas, their eyeless faces staring at the approaching hunters. As the hunt sisters reached the entrance they uncloaked. As the highest scoring hunter, Yey'thwei took point pulling up her map and entering the pyramid with her hunt sisters fanned out behind her as they headed towards the weapons room.

Screams echoed through the halls as the young, but fully mature Kainde Amedhas called for their queen. Bhu'ja could tell by their frantic bark like calls they were growing increasingly hostile with each other as a pecking order was established. The group of hunt sisters picked up to a jog and followed Yey'thwei into a strange room that had walls resembling a Rubik's Cube. In the center of the room stood an Ark carved in explicit details of battle around its sides, on the top where two statues, one of Paya and the other of Cetanu.

Dto'Luar-ke tossed her red tipped dreads in irritation. **"So how do we open it?"**

Bhu'ja watched silently as her hunt sisters began fondling the Ark looking for the _key._ Set'rath had explained that the Ark was their first test. They needed the shoulder cannons inside for safety so the hunt would only begin once they had opened it and pulled the first cannon. When she had asked how to open it, he had just shrugged and said she would have to figure it out.

While her hunt sister studied the carvings, Bhu'ja took a closer look at the statues. She noticed the smooth surface of the top and the textured surface of the base. **"Clever."**

"**You have something to add?"** Thei-Kiloun snarled.

Bhu'ja flashed her visor at her irritable hunt sister before placing her hands on top of both the statues, pulling Cetanu towards her and pressing Paya away, the Ark hissed and began to spread apart exposing its contents to the awaiting hunters.

The hunters stared at Bhu'ja, but it was D'lex-dekna who asked the question. **"How did you, a ooman figure it out?"**

"**First I am only half **human **and it is a riddle. 'Who do you embrace and who do you follow?'"** She rolled her shoulders back. **"You must first accept death before going to war."** She then set a hand on one of the cannons. **"We have accepted that death is here? Are we ready to go to war?"**

The hunt sisters roared and placed their hands on a cannon. With a nod from everyone, they all pulled at the same time. The pyramid began to groan in protest as walls shifted. Their prey screamed loud as their prison opened up and no longer held them. The hunters cloaked and took off down the newly opened corridor. They entered an alter room, where giant carvings along the wall depicted Yautjas locked in combat with Kainde Amedhas.

Bhu'ja noticed her timer no longer read 00:00 but was now counting down from 10:00 and they had less than three minutes until the walls shifted again. A faint clawing caught her attention and as she listened intently, there was no mistaking one of their quarries was in the adjoining room. She motioned to Yey'thwei who had the right of first kill since they were still grouped together.

Yey'thwei nodded and as she pulled her Combi-staff she uncloaked and waited the last few seconds for the walls to shift. A 'Y' shaped wall began to rise from the center cutting off the hunters from each other. A Kainde Amedha leapt through a new opening and launched itself at Yey'thwei who gracefully spun away from its slashing claws and second mouth of snapping fangs. The rising center wall now blocked the scene from Bhu'ja but the death scream the creature let out as the wall completed its accent to the ceiling announced Yey'thwei as victor. The hunt sisters let out an answering roar of praise that echoed through the chamber. Bhu'ja looked around and as a door opened to a new corridor she saw one of her hunt sisters had been trapped with her in this part of the 'Y'.

Dto'Luar-ke uncloaked. **"It would seem the gods have a sense of humor today."**

"**So it would seem."** Bhu'ja answered as she uncloaked. **"It is unwise for us to stand here."**

"**Then let us move."** She gestured for Bhu'ja to lead the way. **"I am eager for my trophies."**

They jogged down the open corridor. The slimy secretions of a Kainde Amedha or two dripped over the walls and pooled on the floor making a soggy squish sound with each of their steps. As their timer hit 00:00 they paused waiting for the walls to move, but to their surprise, the ceiling began to lower forcing them to run hunched.

The last few feet the ceiling forced them to a crawl. Bhu'ja tumbled from the opening and leapt to her feet grabbing her hunt sister's hands and using her feet against the wall to help leverage their combined weight, she help pull Dto'Luar-ke from the collapsing corridor. They landed in a tight room, the floor heavy with a dense fog. As the hunters surveyed their new location they stood back to back, when they noticed that along the ceiling open shafts gaped wide.

Bhu'ja adjusted her visor and saw the trail from their prey leading up from the floor to one of the openings. As she continued to scan an outline of a five domed, eyeless heads appeared in the shadows of each of the openings. Slowly she pulled the Shurikens from their sheaths and purred to her hunt sister. **"Ready to dance?"**


	15. Chapter 13

**Shadow and Ghost**

**Chapter 13: Enemies and Allies**

Long River Ghost claws tipped sinewy fingers as a large Kainde Amedha curled its hands around the edge of its perch. The eyeless face, vaguely reminiscent of its host, peeled back wisp thin lips revealing silver daggers as the creature snarled. Swinging its elongated and ridged dome from side to side, it vocalized a hiss like growl to its subordinates. Four drones leaned forward snarling and flicking their tails in anticipation for the taste of blood. The smallest creature sprang forward, throwing its rear talons towards Dto'Luar-ke.

Dto'Luar-ke roared in eager fury as she shot her wrist mounted net launcher. The net ensnared the creature pinning it to the far wall of the room. The trapped beast flailed and clawed against it confines screaming in pain as the net began to tighten, cutting into its hard shell. Mantis-like arms unfolded in an attempt to rip the net from its body, the sharp coils lacerating the skinny appendages, acidic blood pooled under its body melting the stone floor.

The leader let out a screeching roar and the remaining three Kainde Amedhas launched themselves from the shafts towards the hunters. Dto'Luar-ke pulled her Combi-staff, telescoping it to its full length to smack another in the side of its face sending it sailing into a wall against its netted companion. Bhu'ja flicked open her Shurikens deflecting the slashing claws of one attacker and the whipping tail of another. The leader screeched from its perch encouraging its subordinates to continue their attack.

Against the wall, the netted Kainde Amedha fell to the ground as its blood melted through the offending devise. Crisscrossing wounds marred its shiny dome as it joined its pack, hissing at the hunters. Bhu'ja flashed her visor at the creatures as her hunt sister growled. The creatures snarled and launched themselves at the hunters. The hunt sisters stepped in harmony with each other's defense, spinning, ducking, and evading the onslaught of tail stabs and slashing claws.

Bhu'ja parried a swipe from one of her attackers and spun a kick against its ribs, sending the creature into its counterpart, in a tangled web of limbs they struggled to regain ground but tripped themselves to the floor. The Kainde Amedha on the bottom hissed and snapped its inner jaws at its comrade. Using the distraction to her advantage Bhu'ja threw a Shuriken severing the head of the Kainde Amedha that had swiped at her. The body fell lifeless upon its pack mate and the leader screamed calling its subordinates to it.

Dto'Luar-ke was locked in battle with the beast she had smacked with her Combi-staff that now lay on the floor off to her side. The creature hissed and struck out with its mantis like arms as she held the wrists of its larger limbs, keeping its long claws away from her. Its inner jaws kept darting out violently, the short sharp teeth scraping against her Bio mask. It screeched in frustration and used its tail like a scorpion to strike the deadly tip at her. When the leader screamed, Dto'Luar-ke used the brief hesitation of her advisory to throw herself to her back and planting both her boot heels into its chest. Shoving hard she tossed the creature off her into the wall of the small room.

The net wounded Kainde Amedha was missing an arm from its second attempt at the hunter and was now struggling to climb the wall back to its leader along with the smaller of the two that had attacked Bhu'ja. Dto'Luar-ke vaulted back to her feet and charged the beast she had thrown. It flicked its tail and like a cat leaped through the air at her. Dropping to her knees, she slid under the creature to grab her Combi-staff and thrust it upwards into the belly of the beast. As the Kainde Amedha impacted the floor, acidic entrails popped from the wound with a hissing sizzle as the stone underneath began to melt.

The leader and the two surviving subordinates scurried through the open shaft as the pyramid began to rumble signifying its next shift. Bhu'ja and her hunt sister stood and watched as the shafts closed and a door opened. The hunt sisters stood a moment before nodding at each other and let out triumphant roars. Each went to their kills and collected their trophies. Bhu'ja cut the tail from the decapitated body and coiled it over one shoulder and across her chest. Bagging the head, she turned to Dto'Luar-ke**. "Let's get moving we can clean later."**

"**Wait, we have to mark."** She pulled a finger from the body of Bhu'ja's kill and dipped it in the blood that pooled and sizzled from its neck. **"I'll stand watch, if you will honor me with the same."**

Bhu'ja nodded and unsecured her bio mask. Taking the acid dipped claw, she etched Set'rath's mark upon the forehead of it. Taking a deep breath, she touched the tip to the skin of her forehead. The acid burned her hunter's mark effortlessly as she traced the shape Set'rath had drilled her for hours to learn. Wiping a thin layer of numbing agent on the wound, she replaced her mask and tied the finger to her belt. Taking Dto'Luar-ke's position by the new entrance, she waited for her hunt sister to complete her own ritual.

At the familiar sound of the bio tubes being re-attached to a bio mask, Bhu'ja nodded to her hunt sister and they took off at a brisk run down the impossibly long corridor. A strange ambient light came into view and they slowed their course as the stepped into the light. Sliding to a stop, they found themselves staring across a cavern. A stone bridge had once been there judging by the configuration of the stone path they now stood upon, but the ages had long since claimed it.

Dto'Luar-ke clicked with irritation as the grinding of the pyramid began to resonate through the cavern. **"Looks like we jump."**

"**Let's do it then."** Bhu'ja rolled her shoulders and jogged a slight ways back down the corridor, turned and sprinted to the edge of the cavern and launched herself across the divide. A blinding pain exploded through her right shoulder. Her scream echoed with the roar of her hunt sister. Hitting the far edge of the cavern a couple of feet below the edge a double blade wrist blade pinned her to the unstable wall. Stabbing her left blades into the wall to support her weight off her shoulder, Bhu'ja tried to look for Dto'Luar-ke.

Her hunt sister was roaring in rage at seeing her impaled and pinned to the wall. Dto'Luar-ke was frantically searching for the offender. Bhu'ja saw the shimmer of a shift suit from an opening slightly above the corridor she had jumped from. She saw no heat signature, but when the angular eyes of the visor flashed at her, she yelled to Dto'Luar-ke. **"Above you!"**

The shimmering image faded into the dark and as Dto'Luar-ke turned to pursue Bhu'ja's attacker, the tail of a Kainde Amedha burst through her back. Her fluorescent blood coated the deadly bladed tip. An apparent demi-queen, the leader of the pack they had just fought, stepped into the light suspending the hunter in the air. Its oddly shaped dome swaying in gloating fashion as it brought the hunter face-to-face, snarling. Dto'Luar-ke in her last breath of defiant bravery flashed her visor at the beast. The inner jaws punched through her mask in a spray of fluorescent blood over the creature's muzzle. It roared in self-satisfaction as it disappeared with its kill. With a breaking heart, Bhu'ja watched her hunt sister disappear refusing to look away until the pyramid finished shifted and the corridor stood closed.

The cavern with its strange ambient light now stretched under her in eerie silence. Glancing up to the cavern where the blurry would be assassin had stood revealed no one. The corridor above her was still a mystery and pinned just below the ledge as she was, it would remain so until she could free herself. Bhu'ja tried to pull herself free from the blades but felt a barbed stop on the back of it preventing her from dislodging her shoulder. _Ok this was not in the plans…now what do I do? Think! I need to get free from this wall._Taking a few heavy and rapid breaths Bhu'ja threw her shoulder with a pained roar against the barbed stop of the blade. The rocky ledge crumbled releasing the large serrated blades. _Oh, fuck me._ Seeing the same blades that had been shot at her during her run from the berserker on the game planet did not make her feel any more confident about her current situation hanging from her own wrist blades.

Testing her compromised arm to see how much movement and strength she still had, Bhu'ja found as long as she kept her arm cradled against her ribs she could still use it with manageable pain as she stabbed her primary wrist blades into the wall to help take some of her weight off her left wrist. Tapping her toes gently against the frail stones, she found small toeholds and pressed her boots against them to help lift her to the edge. Bhu'ja was now eye level with her wrist and she knew she would have to retract her blades to grab the edge. _But if it crumbles…_ Looking down into the shadowed abyss Bhu'ja gulped down the tingle of fear that began to creep into her thoughts. _**Not today…**_Cetanu's voice echoed through her head and looking up at the ledge she retracted her left wrist blades and grabbed the ledge as a toehold crumbled. _Shit!_ Pulling herself upwards until her right blades would not allow her to go further without retracting them. The faint scrape of boots brought her attention to the shadows as D'lex-dekna stepped into the light. Bhu'ja aimed her shoulder cannon at her.

"**Easy…" **D'lex-dekna raised her hands palm up. **"I will explain what I know once we get you off this ledge." **

"**And how do I know you are here to help?" **Bhu'ja did not like this turn of events and was leery of letting one of two people who seemed fury bound on her destruction help her.

"**It is not safe to talk here, I will explain soon." **D'lex-dekna paused a moment before adding. **"Please let me help. I am not the enemy you believe me to be." **She approached Bhu'ja slowly and knelt down placing a strong hand on her wrist. **"Now pull your blades so I can help you get up here."**

"**How about you let go of me and I won't make you a permanent feature of that far wall." **Bhu'ja growled and D'lex-dekna stood and backed away without argument.

Bhu'ja left her cannon pointed in the huntress's direction as she continued her pained climb over the ledge. The long blades protruding from her shoulder made the final few inches painful and difficult as they snagged on the rocky lip. Holding her breathe and the pain silent Bhu'ja hauled her feet up to solid ground. Cradling her injured arm she took note of her timer, the pyramid was due to shift in a few seconds, and as if on cue when the timer flipped to 00:00, the rumble of shifting stone began to echo through the cavern.

"**The Kainde Amedhas have retreated to the lower tunnels for now." **D'lex-dekna gestured for Bhu'ja to follow her. **"It is not safe to talk here, and you need to get,"** She waved at Bhu'ja's shoulder. **"That doctored."**

"**And why should I trust you? You and **Kha'cti-pa** have done nothing but threaten me and my mate."**

"**I told you already **_**Hybrid**_** that I am not the enemy you think I am. I am here as only a distraction. The real **Mar'cte** is still out there stalking you." **D'lex-dekna soundedexasperated. **"My dame wants you out of the way so she can make a play for control over the Arbitrators." **

"**I have no control over them. What good would me being out of the way be for her?" **Bhu'ja hated being confused and D'lex-dekna was making no sense.

"**Come on we cannot talk here, he will come back."**

Bhu'ja paused. **"Wait…You mean the asshole that shot me, you know who it is?"**

"**Not exactly, but I know who sent him. Now come on I will explain, but not here." **Her voice was nervous.

"**And **_**who**_** sent him?"**

"**My dame on the orders of my sire."**

xxxXxxx

**Just a quick note from the author:**

_Thank you for the reviews, pms, and emails from everyone who has been enjoying Shadow and Ghost. I hope everyone continues to enjoy their adventure as much as I do!_


	16. Chapter 14

**Shadow and Ghost**

**Chapter 14: Visor Cam**

With the final seconds of the pyramid's shift, walls finished shifting and the floor opened up into multiple stairwells. Bhu'ja out of spite kept her cannon aimed at D'lex-dekna until the giant jigsaw puzzle grew quiet. **"I think this is a perfect place to talk."** _How stupid can I be right now? There is only an assassin I can hardly see and a demi-queen up my ass, so let's stay in the open. _Frowning at her internal sarcasm, Bhu'ja remained focused on her new companion. **"So start talking."**

"**I can see why **Set'rath** chose you."** D'lex-dekna leaned against the wall in a poor attempt to act unconcerned about Bhu'ja's aim. **"My dame wants control over the Arbitrators so she can gain a seat on the council."**

"**I have no control over that, and neither does** Set'rath **or the Arbitrators as a clan**.**"**

"**I know that." **D'lex-dekna snapped, irritated with the interruption. **"And that is why I've spent most of my time listening when I should not have been."** She shifted nervously against the wall. **"My sire is driven by his need for revenge."**

"**Revenge, revenge for what?" **Bhu'ja interrupted again, ignoring the quick flash of her comrade's visor.

"**He doesn't talk about it, at least not when I have tried to hear, but my dame seems to think controlling the Arbitrators will grant him the revenge he seeks." **She shook her head in disagreement to her last statement. **"My dame is a fool. My sire is ****crazy** **and will use any methods he deems necessary to destroy anyone who gets in his way in getting what he wants."**

"**And what does he want?"**

She regarded Bhu'ja for a moment. **"He wanted **Thar'n-thwei** dead, but now he is focused on you."**

"**Me, why, who is your sire?" **

"**Nrac…**C'jit. **I told you this area wasn't safe!"** D'lex-dekna turned and bolted down a stairwell without looking to see if Bhu'ja followed. A plasma bolt exploded where D'lex-dekna had just been standing.

Bhu'ja took off at a run down one of the stairwells, supporting her arm to keep from jostling her shoulder. She paused and turned her shift suit on watching for signs of pursuit. When nothing appeared to be following her, she ran through her scan options to reveal no living thing in near proximity. Now with a minute remaining on her timer she pulled up the map and adjusted the settings to locate her hunt sisters and her prey. One hunt sister was a few corridors away and Bhu'ja figured that had to be D'lex-dekna, but only one other was visible two floors below her…the other two were missing. The Kainde Amedhas were located centrally in a sunken chamber under the cavern. _What could those critters be doing?_ A brief flashback seeing Dto'Luar-ke impaled made her not want the answer to that question.

The pyramid began its relentless shift; Bhu'ja closed her map and began to jog down the stairwell, her jolting steps jarring her shoulder. _Shit that hurts!_ Pausing briefly in her decent she watched for the walls or floor to shift, but to her relief the stairwell remained for at least the next ten minutes. Sighing with relief, Bhu'ja took the current moment to doctor her shoulder. She pulled the acid dipped finger tied at her waist and traced a burning line next to her armor to weaken the exposed blades. With a muted grunt, she broke the blades off letting the shards clatter against the steps. After retying the finger, she grabbed her med-kit, and pulled three syringes out. _Oh this will be fun. _The first she stabbed next to the remaining blade to administer a painkiller. The next one she stabbed just under her skin to help slow the bleeding and the third went into her stomach to administer the antibiotic. Putting her med-kit away and with a quick test of her shoulder's mobility, and finding she had most of her movement back she began back down the steps, picking up the discarded blades and placing them in her trophy bag. _Perhaps they can provide a clue._ She thought as she continued jogging down to a corridor her map had shown as a way to get deeper into the bowels of the pyramid and according to the bio scans, in the opposite direction of D'lex-dekna.

With the next shift, the floor began to pull out from under her feet, opening up into a deep room. Left with two choices, fall or jump, Bhu'ja launched herself through the open floor stabbing her wrist blades into the wall. Scanning the room for life and not seeing anything alarming she finished her decent in a controlled climb. The air in the room's expanse was humid and beaded up on her exposed skin. Stepping to the floor the uneven grooves announced the Kainde Amedhas had been busy making a home for their new queen. A light musty fog rolled around her legs and gooey secretions squished underfoot. The ambient light from the cavern did not penetrate this deep and Bhu'ja adjusted her vision. The creatures needed to die before she could worry about D'lex-dekna and the assassin had to be wearing advanced plate armor as he was virtually hidden from all her visor settings. _I have a feeling he'll find me before I can find him anyway._ She thought sourly.

Scanning the trails left by her quarry, they seemed to head in the same direction towards a room they should not be able to enter. Fingering her Shurikens Bhu'ja began her hunt, stalking a prey that had already claimed two of their numbers.

xxxXxxx

Watching the video footage for the thousandth time of Bhu'ja shot by an invisible attacker and her hunt sister skewered by a demi-queen, Thar'n-thwei finally made the call to Set'rath.

"**Yes Sir."**

"**There has been a development."**

Within minutes, there was a knock on his private door. Allowing Set'rath to enter, the elder re-secured the door and pulled up the video for Set'rath. **"I need you as an Arbitrator to watch this."**

Set'rath straightened his spine, if the elder was asking for him as an Arbitrator, he would not like what he was about to watch and steeled his nerves, bowing his chin slightly to the elder. **"I am here to serve."**

Thar'n-thwei started the video from the point when Bhu'ja started her run to jump the cavern, and stopped it when D'lex-dekna ran off leaving Bhu'ja alone. He studied Set'rath's expression but the man was one of the best when it came to his job. **"I need your opinion on the current information." **

The Arbitrator stood statue still as he thought about what he had just seen and heard. **"****Kha'cti-pa will need to be put on observation, but from a distance, we do not want to alert her just yet, if these allegations from her daughter are true." **Crossing his arms. **"Something doesn't make sense." **Set'rath met the Elder's eye**. "Controlling any member of the Arbitrators, even me, won't get her a seat on the council, so what good is this course she is on? What revenge would it solve for her mate?"**

"**That was my question too."**Thar'n-thwei tapped a talon against a small skull decorating his belt. **"For now order the watch on Kha'cti-pa."**

"**Sir, **D'lex-dekna **began to say her sire's name. Do we know who is on record?"**

Thar'n-thwei shook his head tossing his dreads in frustration. **"She is listed as a bastard, however…"** He rewound the video and adjusted the audio, then played it again. '**Nrac…**C'jit. **I told…' **He paused the video and gave Set'rath a wide-eyed confused expression.

"**Sir?"**

The elder shook his head in denial. **"It couldn't be who I'm thinking, but if it is it would certainly explain the hatred for Bhu'ja and the Arbitrators." **

"**Who is it and why couldn't it be him?" **Set'rath began to feel apprehensive about the answer.

"**I knew him as** Nracha'var, **but as I said it couldn't be him, even if it would explain everything."**

"**Why?"** Set'rath prompted.

"**He is supposed to be dead."**They stared at the paused video for a moment before Thar'n-thwei dismissed Set'rath to begin his investigation. **"Go see what you can find out. I will keep watch** on Bhu'ja**."**

Set'rath nodded and left the room. He walked the halls of the large clan ship finding three of his top Arbitrators. Discreetly giving them orders before departing to the gym to work out, after seeing the blades in his mate's shoulder, he vaguely hoped no one would ask to spar.


	17. Chapter 15

**Shadow and Ghost**

**Chapter 15: ****Mar'cte**

The Mar'cte watched as the young huntress was impaled by the Demi-queen Kainde Amedha. Briefly, he thought it was such a shame, she had been quite lovely. As the female's body was taken deep into the cavern of the pyramid, the Mar'cte watched the hybrid pull herself free from the wall and still full of fight while poised precariously over the cavern aim her shoulder cannon at D'lex-dekna. _Well this just got interesting. Let us see if the whelp is worthy._ He thought as he watched her back away from the Hybrid and let her climb up over the edge.

He cursed silently as his clear shot of the Hybrid disappeared as she stepped from his view. He would have to expose himself to her before he could fire again, but D'lex-dekna was more agitated than usual and he turned up his microphone to catch what she was communicating to the Hybrid. _So, the whelp exposes herself as a traitor. How interesting._

Warming up his shoulder cannon, he leaned from his cover and fired. D'lex-dekna saw him a split second before he fired and bolted down the newly open stairs ways. The Hybrid bolted down another before he could get a second shot off. Cursing his luck, he opened an encrypted communication link to his clan ship hiding in orbit around the planet's moon.

"**Why are you risking a call?"** There was no mistaking the gravel thick rumble of the clan leader's voice

"**Sir. The whelp is helping the Hybrid. I fired at her, but she saw me and bolted with the abomination to the lower levels of the pyramid. How do you want me to proceed?"**

"**It looks as though you now have two to hunt. Bring me their skulls or I will take yours."** A soft click was all that followed the clan leader's response as the communiqué went silent. With a growl of irritation, the Mar'cte pulled up his holographic map and watched the red and blue indicators pinpointing the Chiva huntresses and the irritating Kainde Amedhas. Closing his map, he began the steep climb down the sheer wall of the cavern.

xxxXxxx

Adjusting her visor's vision to register the Kainde Amedhas' unique heat signatures, Bhu'ja stalked through the lower corridors. She had been hunting through the labyrinth of tunnels for two shifts and concluded she was in the structural support at the base of the pyramid. Nothing had shifted since she entered this area through a dug out hole three stories above her. She had also come across a shed exoskeleton that belonged to the Demi-queen, and judging by how large her dome had already grown, time was running out before the female drone became an egg layer.

Tendrils of fog rolled over the uneven floor the deeper Bhu'ja traveled; her suit flickered with the moisture build up. Making a quick adjustment to the suit's settings to compensate for the condensation, she continued to follow the screeching roars of the Demi-queen that echoed off the walls. The unmistakable scrape of claws and the quiet hissing between two drones pulled her up short as they rounded the corner in front of her. Bhu'ja spun herself into a crevice and waited for them to pass. As their domed heads appeared, she took note that one was a matching size to her first kill. Deciding she would take the chance and go for her second skull and tail, she pulled her Shurikens from their sheaths. Then with a quick test rotation of her wounded shoulder, stepped from the crevice and uncloaked.

As she flicked the blades open the creatures spun around snarling in surprise. The smaller one hung back as the larger one leapt into the air like a large cat pouncing its prey. Bhu'ja threw a Shuriken and somersaulted out of the way, as the spinning blades opened her attacker from belly to sternum. The beast landed in splash of acid and entrails. Catching her Shuriken, Bhu'ja turned to face the smaller drone but it had disappeared. _Heading back to the Demi-queen most likely. _Bhu'ja thought as she made quick but careful work of her kill, removing the trophies she was after and securing them so she could continue to hunt unhindered.

Running a visor scan for the little drone's trail she began to follow the creature, she hoped, back to the nest they where building for their future hive. Pulling her map up she could see the Kainde Amedhas had hunkered down instead of fanning out to hunt. _Shit you're smart, strength in numbers and I assume you have your nest at a vantage point. _Bhu'ja thought to the Demi-queen. Rotating her map she located her hunt sisters, one was one floor above her and the other appeared to be in a corridor heading towards the Kainde Amedha nest. Closing her map and re-cloaking, she began to jog through the corridors following the fading trail of the drone. As Bhu'ja got closer to the Kainde Amedhas, their incessant screeching grew quiet. _Not good…what are you up to? _

The soft sounds of lapping water became audible and Bhu'ja's suit flickered as the humidity levels grew thicker as she approached the end of the shaft. A large rectangular room opened up in front of her, its lower floor covered in water with a platform surrounded by stairs in the center of the room like an island where the Kainde Amedhas currently huddled over a small drone with extensive wounds. The crisscrossing wounds over its body and missing arms told Bhu'ja that Dto'Luar-ke's hunting net had done enough damage to the poor beast to cause it to bleed out at the feet of three of its pack mates. _One less drone to deal with…wait…where is the Demi-queen and unless a hunt sister made another kill, there is a missing drone?_

A faint shimmer and mild heat signature caught her attention as one of her hunt sisters appeared at another opening just to the left of the nest. Bhu'ja took a deep breath in relief seeing Yey'thwei with the outline of two heads in her trophy bag. _So it is just the Demi-queen that is missing._ Running through her visor modes Bhu'ja scanned the large room from the safety of the shadows for any clue to where the Demi-queen had scurried off. To her confusion there was no trail leading away from the huddled drones. _You where just screeching…where are… oh no you didn't…_ Bhu'ja slowly looked up and there on the vaulted ceiling swinging a large crowned dome from side to side, as she surveyed the room's entrances, was the Demi-queen. _Oh yes you did, you sneaky bitch using your drones as bait. _Bhu'ja stepped from the shadows and gestured to Yey'thwei, pointing her to the Demi-queen. Her hunt sister nodded then faded back into the shadows of her corridor. They would now wait; D'lex-dekna still needed the chance to make her kills.

Purring clicks echoed quietly from behind Bhu'ja. She spun around prepared to fight but instead was greeted with a large male foot kicking her in the chest, the force launching her through the opening of the corridor into the waterlogged room. Bhu'ja landed on her back in a shower of water and sparks. Scrambling to her feet, she found herself face to face with the Demi-queen as she landed in front of her, roaring in challenge. The drones hissed and crouched awaiting the orders from their queen.

Yey'thwei landed in the middle of the trio stabbing two of them with her Combi-staff; the third launched itself to the aid of its queen. Bhu'ja extended both sets of wrist blades and parried the elongated claws of the Demi-queen away from her. The Demi-queen roared and stabbed her serrated tail at Bhu'ja who faded and lunged around the deadly appendage amputating one of the Demi-queen's small arms. The drone's large two toed feet hit Bhu'ja in her wounded shoulder, the pain and force of the creature knocked her under the feet of the Demi-queen. Water flooded over her and her view skewed under the acid colored surf.

Breaking the surface Bhu'ja pulled in a gasping pull of air as the Demi-queen's tail broad sided her in the stomach and launched her through the room impacting the wall with a bone braking thud. Looking up she saw Yey'thwei dancing and dodging the energetic stabs and swipes of the last drone. The Demi-queen was screeching and charging in a spray of water towards Bhu'ja.

Ducking under the water Bhu'ja swam to the island while ignoring the pain in her ribs as she bumped them on the steps when she surfaced. The Demi-queen roared and stabbed at the water, frustrated with Bhu'ja's disappearance. Climbing as quickly as she could to a vantage point against the Demi-queen, Bhu'ja launched herself with blades extended onto the back of the large Kainde Amedha stabbing her blades into the sensitive flesh at the side of its neck. The drone screeched in response to his queen's pain and Yey'thwei severed its head while it was distracted.

Bhu'ja struggled to hang onto the flailing beast, as she continued to stab its neck repeatedly with one set of wrist blades. Acid blood hissed and sputtered as it hit the water around them. The inner jaws of the Demi-queen franticly bit at the air as the beast fell to its knees in the water. Using the moment of weakness against the creature, Bhu'ja punched her fist through the inflicted wounds and pulled the throat out of the creature.

The Demi-queen fell lifeless into the water. Bhu'ja franticly pulled her glove off as the acidic blood ate away at it and sat on the steps of the island watching the glove sizzle away into nothing. Yey'thwei stepped up next to her and extended her hand. When Bhu'ja graciously took it, Yey'thwei pulled her into a warrior's embrace with their clenched hands between them. **"Sister."**

Bhu'ja looked up at the much taller Yautja and nodded. **"Sister."**

Yey'thwei released her and surveyed the room and the bodies of the Kainde Amedhas. **"These where not supposed to be ours, where are our hunt sisters?"**

"**The Demi-queen killed **Dto'Luar-ke **when the **Mar'cte** attacked me."**

"Mar'cte?"

Bhu'ja nodded. **"Long story that I don't fully know, but keep a wary eye out, he is the reason I found myself under that bitch."** She nodded at the body of the Demi-queen.

As Yey'thwei scanned the entrances, she asked about their missing hunt sisters.

"D'lex-dekna **was not far behind me when I first arrived and I don't know about **Thei-Kiloun, **she fell off my tracking map long ago**."

"**Mine as well. I have sent our request to return. It would be unwise for the **Mar'cte** to remain here. Come let us gather and clean our trophies so we may present them properly upon our return."**

xxxXxxx

The Mar'cte chuckled with delight as the Demi-queen landed in front of the Hybrid. He lowered his shoulder cannon and quietly aimed at the abomination's chest, when to his surprise a Combi-staff pierced through his shoulder disabling the cannon. Spinning around with a force that pulled the Combi-staff away from his attacker hands, he saw D'lex-dekna the whelp that had turned traitor tossed against the wall.

Dazed the huntress got to her knees and tried to stand as the Mar'cte approached her. He grabbed her dreads and pulled her up far enough so he could look eye to eye with her. "**You know little sister; father ordered your skull be taken as a trophy**." Before she could respond, he thrust the end of her Combi-staff sticking from his shoulder into her throat and relished the sight of her florescent blood coating his armor.

Dropping her body, he stood and threw his shoulder into the wall, shoving the Combi-staff back out the way it entered. It fell to the ground with a hollow clank. Checking in on his other quarry he saw the dead drones and the Hybrid was holding the throat of the Demi-queen in one hand. Turning on his heel, he pulled a knife to decapitate D'lex-dekna and collected his trophy before radioing for his own pick up.


	18. Chapter 16

_A quick note from the author: _

_Thank you for the wonderful reviews and emails, you all made my Christmas and New Year beginning wonderful. I love writing this story for you and hope you continue to enjoy the story. Thank you again._

_Happy writing and much love. Miss Kitty_

**Shadow and Ghost**

**Chapter 16: Aftermath**

With the atmospheric spotlights of the rendezvous ship shining down on them, Bhu'ja and Yey'thwei stood with their trophies fanned out before them, each skull bleached and polished for inspection. Bhu'ja even had her two tails prepared and displayed as Set'rath had shown her. As the ship landed without a sound, the large cargo doors opened and two lines of hunters filed out and around the hunt sisters. Elder Thar'n-thwei approached then with each of their teachers at his sides.

Bhu'ja caught her breath at the sight of Set'rath in his glossy black armor. She stood at attention as he approached though, knowing he would stand on ceremony as he inspected her trophies. Once he nodded in approval of her skulls, he stepped back in line with Yey'thwei's teacher. Elder Thar'n-thwei stepped forward and clasped each newly bloody hunter on the shoulder. **"Welcome home hunt sisters, you have made us proud."** He then turned and roared triumphantly to the row of hunters lining the ship. The answering roars where deafening.

As the noise died down the hunt sisters spared a brief nod to each other before collecting their trophies to head aboard ship. Bhu'ja paused as the bodies of their fallen hunt sisters where carried past, she had not seen the cleanup crew head into the pyramid but as she watched the black shrouded gurneys load aboard the ship she felt a slight twinge of guilt._ If only I would have trusted D'lex-dekna…NO thoughts like that will not bring her back._ She scolded herself. _However, sending her sire to my namesake may bring her peace. _She countered her own thoughts as she remembered seeing D'lex-dekna's headless corpse. _She fought the assassin while we fought the nest._

"**You can reflect later, your wounds need tending."** Set'rath's unmistakable rumble pulled her from her thoughts causing her to start in surprise. **"Still jumpy I see."** He teased.

Smiling behind her mask, Bhu'ja nodded. **"I have had enough of dark corners and sharp projectiles for awhile."**

He chuckled softly and picked up the skull from the demi-queen. **"Come, I have a surprise for you."**

"**Alright, but only if the surprise doesn't try to kill me." **She joked as he placed a hand gently on the small of her back, and ushered her aboard the ship.

The flight to the clan ship took only a few minutes and docking took only a few seconds. The loud roars and cheers that greeted the newly blooded hunt sisters were even more ruckus as they entered into the halls. Young and old alike congratulated them on their victorious hunt and praised them for their trophies. Bhu'ja was in shell shock over their acceptance, but then the only one to openly dislike her had been Kha'cti-pa and that female was nowhere to be seen.

Set'rath growled at the crowding spectators and they parted for him as he shoved Bhu'ja towards the medical bay. Taking her trophies, he pointed at a large exam table. **"Sit. The med-tech will be here shortly. I will be back shortly." **He turned on his heal and left before she could argue with him.

Bhu'ja glared at the closed door for a few seconds. _Some surprise. _Sighing she jumped up on the chest high exam table. The jolt made her wince, but she was relieved to be off her feet. The med-tech came in as she was pulling off her bio mask.

"**Remove it all."**

"**Excuse me?"** Bhu'ja eyed the grey dread locked med-tech.

"**Your armor, remove it so I can tend to your wounds."** He answered gruffly glaring at her. When she raised a brow at him, he rolled his eyes at her and tossed her a sheet as he grumbled something about silly _oomans_ and body issues.

Once she had placed her armor off to the side, the med-tech began running a body scan from head to toe assessing her injuries. He thumbed a gel over her hunter's mark. **"Good, clean burn. It will scar honorably." **He wiped his hands on a cloth. **"Well you have a quantity of bruises, a few broken ribs, but your shoulder…"** He trilled softly sounding in awe of the injury. **"Is the worst, but you have done well in heading off infection."**

"**Thank you…I think."** She answered as she watched him prep a syringe. _Great, more needles._

Bhu'ja tried not to flinch when the doctor grabbed her injured shoulder and stabbed the rather large needle next to the remaining blade still embedded. Her shoulder and chest went numb and the doctor cut the stop off the back of the blade. He then used a large pair of forceps to reach in and pinch the blade fragment. Slowly he pulled the fragment forward and out of her shoulder. Dropping the large barbed shard into a bowl, he then injected an odd clear gelatinous fluid into the wound to clean and seal it against infection. **"This will encourage new growth of the damaged tissues. You should be good as new in a few days."**

"**Really?" **Bhu'ja tested her shoulder.** "That is amazing."**

The doctor grinned. **"Now lift your arm so I can fix your broken ribs."**

Bhu'ja did as directed and though the painkiller had numbed her wounds, she could still feel the bones shift and press against a lung laboring her breathing. Holding her arm out of his way, she let the doctor scan her ribs. Picking up yet another needle, he stabbed and injected another gelatinous fluid against each broken bone. Bhu'ja could feel the strange liquid pull and knit her ribs back together. Running another scan over her ribs, the doctor nodded in satisfaction with his work. **"I am just going to inject an antibiotic and you will be free to go."**

"**Thanks Doc."**

He nodded and slipped out of the room. Bhu'ja re-dressed in her salvageable armor and carried her damaged shoulder plate. Hopping down from the large exam table, she exited the medical bay wanting to see her mate and wondering just what he was up to. As she stepped into the hall, Set'rath rounded the corner. He had taken off his bio-mask and when he saw her, grinned his crooked grin in obvious pride. His steps quickened and when he reached her, embraced her in a bear hug. His purr was loud enough to echo through the hall.

Wrapping her arms around him as tight as she could and burying her forehead into his chest. "I needed this." She sighed. Reluctantly breaking from her embrace Set'rath inspected the doctor's handy work and the remaining bruises. Running a gentle thumb over the wound at her shoulder and with a frown marring his features whispered. **"I should have prepared you better for such an ambush."**

"**I was prepared enough to survive."** Bhu'ja smiled up at her mate.

He clicked his upper mandibles together. **"Wait here."** He ordered and disappeared into the med lab returning only seconds later.

"**What did you do?"** She asked suspiciously.

"**You will find out soon enough, for now I wish to show you your trophies."**

"**My trophies? What did you do with them? If I have to go back to that planet and bring more home, I swear…"** She playfully punched him in the arm.

Set'rath chuckled warmly before catching her wrist and wrapping an arm over her shoulders. **"I give you my word you will never hunt again without me."**

Leaning her head against his chest piece, Bhu'ja was content to let him guide her through the big ship to his personal craft's docking bay. As the doors slid open with only a whisper of sound she let him guide her aboard and smiled knowingly when she heard the locking mechanism engage.

Set'rath unwrapped his arm from her shoulders and took her hand guiding her through one of the corridors to the rear of the craft. Bhu'ja had not had a chance to explore his craft with the rigorous training sessions he had put her through before her Chiva, but now as they walked through the hunting vessel she reveled in the simple beauty of her mate's taste. He stopped in front of a door and placed his full hand on the pressure plate. When it opened, his trophies greeted her sight.

Bhu'ja drew in a surprised breath as the quantity of skulls calculated in her mind. **"You are quite accomplished."**

"**Yes I am."** He stated in agreement. "**But they are not what I wish to show you. Come."** He guided her through the room to another door. **"Open it."** He grinned as he pointed at another pressure plate. Bhu'ja pressed the plate and the doors slid open revealing her Chiva trophies displayed in alter like fashion against the back wall of the room. **"I cleared this room for your trophies. You may come here as often as you like."**

Turning on him, Bhu'ja reached up and twined a hand around one of his dreads. Pulling him down to her, she kissed the arc of one of his upper mandibles. **"Thank you."**

"**Come I have another surprise."** He said as he straightened up.

"**Another?" **He only grinned as he led her from the trophy rooms. He guided her along to a room she knew well. Their bedroom. When the doors opened she walked in to see another feminine version of his armor but this set was coiled in two alien tails, their ornate handles glittered as the lights beamed against them. Bhu'ja looked down at the battered shoulder plate she still held and handed it to him. **"I take it I won't be needing this anymore?"**

Set'rath extended his wrist blades and gently slid the menacing edges against the hidden straps of her chest armor. As the straps sliced apart, his eyes took on a stormy lust filled haze. **"Or these."**


	19. Chapter 17

**Shadow and Ghost**

**Chapter 17: Deceptions**

Back aboard his clan ship, Zabin stood in a large trophy room adorned with Yautja skulls and bordered by a panoramic window. He stood straight and rigid as he presented his Sire with the clean polished skull of his half sister. Nracha'var leered at the offering. **"And where is the Hybrid's?"**

"**I was unable to attain it." **Zabin reluctantly admitted.

"**So you failed. It would seem I have misjudged your worth. Perhaps I should treat you like your name sake or make you the next desired trophy on a hunt." **He leaned towards his son.** "There is no predator more perfect then a Yautja in all of space after all or have you forgotten that already?"**

"**No Sir, I have not forgotten."** He stood straight with his back rigid.

"**Really?"** Nracha'var twitched an upper mandible in a dangerous smirk.** "You know there is no greater trophy then having one of the perfect predators, to decorate your wall?" **

"**Yes Sir."**

"**My hunt brother's disgrace is now running around as a beacon for cross-breeding with animals! **_**That **_**Abomination is a threat to my perfect hunt, and you **_**know**_** there are none more perfect!"** He paused briefly before his voice continued with a sinister edge that made Zabin's skin crawl with unease. **"Yet, the abomination outsmarted you."**

The last thing Zabin wanted was to have Nracha'var's temper directed at him. Everyone in the clan knew to have the leader's anger upon them meant the situation could end with your head mounted as a trophy. Swallowing his apprehension and attempting to sound more confident than he currently felt, Zabin declared. **"I won't fail a second time. I will get the Hybrid's skull for you."**

Nracha'var laughed, his booming baritone echoing through the room. **"And how do you suggest that happen now? The Chiva was the easiest opportunity for you to gain such an honor and you pauked it up."**

"**On Yautja Prime." **Zabin answered flatly.

"**On Yautja Prime?" **The Leader snorted with condescension. **"So you think you will get the Hybrid while it's surrounded by Arbitrators, when you couldn't even do it in the testing pyramid?"**

"**What difference does it make sir? We collect trophies all the time for other hunts why would collecting her or even that Elder you hate, be any different?"** Zabin retorted.

Nracha'var's laughter stopped as abruptly as it started. **"You are aware that t****he **_**Blood Brothers**_** failed to kill her on an official hunt." **He grinned dangerously when Zabin nodded. **"Very well, you will get one more chance to redeem yourself. We will go to Yautja Prime." **He took D'lex-dekna's skull from Zabin and pressed it against a wall spike to mount it as he walked towards the panoramic window. Stopping in front of an alter like table adorned with only one Yautja skull, he turned to glare at his son. **"You will get one more chance, which is more than I give most, given your failures." **Fingering the skull as he dismissed his son. **"Go tend to your wounds, you smell like your name."**

Zabin bowed and left the room. As the doors closed behind his son, Nracha'var turned towards the panoramic window and watched the stars as his ship raced through space. His clawed fingers traced the outline of the skull. When he began to trace a broken mandible, he eyed the skull and in a deep whisper spoke familiarly to it. **"Soon old friend…I will have your abomination's head and I will mount it next to yours." **Looking out the window at the stars blazing past his ship again, his eyes darkened. **"Perhaps I will add your brother's as well." **

xxxXxxx

Glaring down at the Arbitrators, Kha'cti-pa yanked one of her arms from the grip of one as they roughly shoved her in front of Elder Thar'n-thwei.** "What is the meaning of this?"** She demanded indignantly. **"Where is my daughter and why am I being treated as a criminal?"**

The Elder looked at her with expressionless eyes. "Kha'cti-pa, **your daughter failed her Chiva."**

"**Impossible."** She yanked her other arm from the grip of the second Arbitrator.

Calmly the Elder gestured for the Arbitrators to stand aside as he spoke to Kha'cti-pa. **"Her body has been taken to the preparation room if you'd care to mourn."**

Turning her glare on the Elder. **"There will be no need to mourn as I do not believe you."**

Narrowing his eyes at her and letting his voice drop to a low rumble. **"Do you truly wish to question my honor?"**

Swallowing nervously Kha'cti-pa crossed her arms over her chest defiantly as she shook her head.

"**Good." **Thar'n-thwei turned and pressed a command on a video console.

"**Now explain these two."** She demanded gesturing at the Arbitrators.

"**They are here because of this."** Thar'n-thwei answered as the video began to play. He watched the color drain from her cheeks as she listened to her daughter's accusations of a collaborated attempt to murder Bhu'ja. When the play back was complete, Thar'n-thwei asked. **"What do you have to say for yourself?"**

"**Lies. All lies. I do not know why my daughter would say such things. If she is truly dead then only Cetanu himself will know her reasons for saying such things."** She huffed averting her eyes away from the Elder.

"**Really?" **He shrugged casually dismissing the video. **"Well then, let us visit your daughter for her last rights." **He gestured for her to follow him as he turned on his heel. **"Shall we?"** The Arbitrators escorting Kha'cti-pa to see her daughter walked side by side behind her.

Upon entering the preparation room, Thar'n-thwei ordered D'lex-dekna's body be presented. The examiner pressed a series of buttons on the wall and a body table spun slowly out of its preservation chamber to present a corpse draped in a black sheet. Kha'cti-pa approached the table and whipped the sheet off her daughter. When the headless corpse greeted her eyes, she stood in stunned silence. The Elder could see the pain etching across her features, looking up at Thar'n-thwei with rage-filled eyes, Kha'cti-pa took a deep breath. **"I wish to mourn in private." **

He nodded to the Arbitrators. **"Escort her to her private chambers." **He then addressed Kha'cti-pa. **"I will be in my conference chamber if you need anything."** She only nodded slightly before allowing the Arbitrators to escort her from the preparation room.

When the door closed behind Kha'cti-pa, Thar'n-thwei draped the black sheet back over D'lex-dekna and thanked the Preparationer before he too exited into the halls of his clan ship. He walked without urgency to his conference chamber and when the doors closed behind him slid the locks into place. He then jogged to the far side of the room and placed his palm against a hidden panel. With a tiny beep, a door exposed itself and opened to reveal a secret monitoring room. The Arbitrator at the desk nodded to the Elder. **"She secured her locks and an encrypted audio signal has begun to transmit."**

"**Can the encryption be broken?"**

"**Already decrypting. She is still using the same encryption from her last transmissions." **The Arbitrator turned on the speakers for the Elder to listen.

xxxXxxx

"**I was beginning to wonder if you had rolled over for my old friend's brother." **

Nracha'var's condescending rumble grated on Kha'cti-pa's nerves. **"How is my daughter's death good for the clan?"** She demanded.

He laughed. **"Don't worry I will breed you next cycle. The girl proved to be a traitor and sided with the abomination. Her death, though not worth much, brought honor to my eldest son,** Zabin**."**

"**But you promised she would come back to me."** Kha'cti-pa argued.

"**And she did."** He purred, then added in mock apology. **"Oh, did I forget to mention it would be without her head if she failed to kill the abomination? That detail must have slipped my mind."**

"**Slipped your mind!"** She growled. **"How dar…"**

"**Enough!" **His voice took on a sharp warning tone.** "I will not entertain you on this anymore, the whelp was a traitor and you know the punishment for betraying me."**

"**Yes sir."**

"**Good. Have you seen to our **_**other**_** plans?"**

"**I am under Arbitrator watch." **She stated flatly. **"And Set'rath is already suspicious of my actions, he will not be easy to fool and without my daughter using him to gain control over the council may prove difficult."**

"**Well that is unfortunate."** He fell silent for a moment. **"But potentially advantageous. A slight change in plans, you will use any means necessary, get **_**them**_** back on Yautja Prime within the week." **He ordered.

"**Yautja Prime, are you planning another hunt so soon after the loss of our top three hunters?"**

"**I choose when the hunts will happen. I choose the prey. Do you have a complaint about **_**my**_** decision making?" **

Though Nracha'var had asked a question, there was no mistaking the question was rhetorical, and if she wanted to keep her skull firmly in place, she best not answer incorrectly. **"No Sir. I have no complaints."**

"**Good. Now get them to Yautja Prime." **

"**Yes sir." **She paused and then despite her fear asked. **"How will we regain control over Set'rath?"**

"**He has chosen to pair bond with the abomination has he not?"**

"**He has." **She confirmed.

"**Then she is his weakness and I will exploit that to my advantage."** Nracha'var sounded almost dreamy as he spoke.

"**But how?"**

"**You only need to concern yourself with getting the abomination and Thar'n-thwei to set foot on Yautja Prime."** He growled then ended the communiqué before she ask any more questions.

Glaring at the darkened indicator light, Kha'cti-pa closed the compartment that hid her illegal com-link and stood. With a heavy sigh, she turned and went to the entrance to her room. Unlocking the doors, she opened them and glared at the two Arbitrators standing guard. **"I wish to speak to the Elder…now."**

They nodded and escorted her to Thar'n-thwei's conference room. The Elder stood from his seat at the head of a long table as the doors opened and watched Kha'cti-pa stride up to him and stop at a respectful distance before bowing her head respectfully. **"I have a request regarding my daughter."**

"**Speak it."**

"**I wish to bury her at home on Yaujta Prime." **She declared.

The Elder narrowed his eyes and clicked his mandibles together in a sharp point over his mouth in thought, then answered. **"It shall be done. Anything else?"**

Straightening her shoulders and taking a breath she hoped would not clue him to her deceit. **"I wish for her surviving Chiva sisters to attend her last rights. They where the last to be with her in life, I feel it only right they see her to the Doors of Cetanu's realm."**

He regarded her with expressionless features and for the duration of his silence Kha'cti-pa feared he knew about her loyalties and the set up.

"**I see no reason why your request cannot be honored. I will send word to ****Yey'thwei, and Bhu'ja that their presence is requested for the last rights of the fallen. For now rest in your quarters I will send your meals to you."**

Kha'cti-pa nodded her thanks. **"When should I expect to bury my daughter?"**

Thar'n-thwei clicked his mandibles together and thumbed the star charts fanning the table in front of him, then looked up and answered without pause. **"By the end of the week should enter orbit around Yautja Prime."**

Kha'cti-pa swallowed involuntarily and let the air out of her lungs. **"Thank you sir."** Nodding to her _escorts_, she walked back to her quarters in silence only relaxing once her security locks where back into place.


End file.
